Tekken Clubhouse
by TheOne3
Summary: DANG!!!! 40 REVIEWS?!?! THANX ALOT GUYS FOR ALL THESE REVIEWS. HAVE FUN READING!!! OKAY, THIS IS TEKKEN AND THINGS BUT DIFFERENT NAME SINCE THE TOPIC OF FIC IS DIFFERENT!! Chapter 18 posted. hwoarang and the others go to buy a trailer and meet LING AGAIN!
1. Tekken at the restaurant

Tekken

A Day at the Restaurant 

By TheOne

The Tekken contestants are tired of their battles and decide to go to the restaurant…

Ganryu looks at all the food.

Ganryu: Wow is this a buffet?

Julia: Why did we bring him along? He'll just get banned for eating all the food!

Jun: But he's so.. So.. You know.. Never mind.

Jun noticed that Kazuya was staring at her.

Jun quickly says: He's a pompous.. Uh.. Fat.. Guy..

Kazuya smiles. He nods his head and goes to all the food.

Jin: So where do we start?

Hwoarang: I don't know. Maybe the steak?

Jin: I bet I could eat more than you can!

Hwoarang: Well.. So? I have to eat rice all day. I can't practice like you guys. Wait your asian too…

Jin grins.

With Paul and others

Paul: Mmmm.. That tall cheesecake looks familiar.. Somewhere.

Nina: Maybe your hair?

Paul: No. That's not it. Good guess though.

Anna: I'm like on a diet. So don't ask me to eat all that food. Ohhhh look! Cheesecake! 

Butter! 

Bryan: But that makes you fat.

Anna: Uh no it doesn't. there.. Umm.. I'm going to the restrooms.

Anna grabs the tray of cheesecake and the stick of butter to the restroom.

Paul comes over..

Paul: So what are you going to eat Bryan?

Bryan: Oh I just need a few gallons of oil to keep me going.

Paul: Ughhh. What do you EAT?

Bryan: I don't eat. I drink gasoline or oil. But I prefer Gasoline. It junpstarts me in the 

morning.

Paul: Do you have any friends?

Bryan: Yeah my friend, his name is Honda Civic. He likes to drink with me sometimes.

Paul: I was talking about humans.

Bryan: What are humans? Oh yeah! Humans!!! Like you? Nope.

Paul: Figures..

Jin and Hwoarang are gobbling down steak even some that got burnt..they had bet one 

thousand dollars..

Jin: Gobble! Gobble!

Hwoarang: Chomp Chomp! Man I am getting full.

Jin: So am I. Wanna stop?

Hwoarang: Alright.

Hwoarang stops eating but Jin eats one more..

Jin: Ha I win!

Hwoarang: But you said to stop.

Jin: No. I only asked YOU if you wanted to stop. I didn't necessarily mean I wanted to 

stop. Get it? Heh heh.

Hwoarang: Wait a sec.. You asked… and.. I said… uh huh.. Wait I think I get it n-… wait 

I don't. So you.. Asked ME… if…then you… I don't get it.. What The *$%@!!!! 

Where's my money?

Jin: I won so I get the money.

Hwoarang: Hmm.. Wait.. So after I… then you said.. I answered….and… SEEMS Fair!!!

Jin: Coo!

Anna comes out of the restrooms with cheesecake crumbs and butter smears all over her 

mouth..

Anna: I don't feel good. I usually just puke after eating butter, but It came out the other 

end this time, and I puked. The restaurant's butter is worse than the ones at home. Ughh..

Nina: I think the problem lies in what your eating. Duh..

Anna: Wuhh???

Heihachi is over at the bar drinking.. Ling comes over…

Ling: So when am I gonna get my Xiaoyu Land?

Heihachi: Like after you die. It will be made to honor you after you pass on.

Ling: Wow!! Thanx mister Hehachi sir!

Heihachi: Yeah whateva.

Heihachi brings out his cellular phone..

Heihachi: Men, get the train ready, I want to throw Kazuya into the river on the way 

home.

Kazuya comes over…

Kazuya: So daddy, what are we going to do tonight.

Heihachi: Throw you into the river.

Kazuya: Cool! So are you coming with me?

Heihachi: Why would I like want to go with you?

Kazuya: Cuz well.. Your.. My…..D-A-D-D-Y!

Heihachi: NO! REALLY? I NEVER KNEW! 

Kazuya: you didn't?

Heihachi: OF COURSE NOT! HELLO? DING DONG? DING A LING? ANYONE IN 

THERE? I'm BEING S_A_R_C_A_S_T_I_C! Duh!!! I wonder where you got your 

dumbness from? Maybe from spending all that time with that Dun or that umm Jun.

Kazuya: Hey don't talk about her that way! It's her last night here before she gets killed 

by Ogre!

Heihachi: Really. She's gonna get killed? I how I love the script writers!!! What time will 

she get killed? I don't want to miss it of course.

Kazuya: Me neither. Hey Jun! When are you gonna get killed by Ogre?

Jun: Oh hi dear. Oh yeah that thing. Let me look in my planner. It says.. Wednesday, 

which is tomorrow.. At 9:00 p.M. Im so excited. I even bought a nice white clothes so the 

blood will show!! Oh goody!

Kazuya: Aww. I wish you were dying sooner!

Jun: Me too. But that's how Jin will learn to fight!! So he can avenge me!!

Kazuya: But he's already a fighter!

Jun: There must be an error on the script.

Kazuya: Probably.

Back with Paul and Bryan's conversation..

Paul: so do you have any emotions?

Bryan: Well only to kill you know. Like right now, I want to kill you but im in public. I 

don't want a bad reputation of course.

Paul: Yeah me too. But in Tekken 4, my reputation as a fighter will go down. I read it on 

www.tekkenzaibatsu.com. The internet has so much you can learn!! I know your future 

too you know!

Bryan: Why, you do?? What is it? Is it me getting to marry a nice robot woman?

Paul: Actually, well, it's you getting weaker I think. But your still strong don't get me 

wrong. But you want to get stronger so you try to find a scientist to grow stronger ONCE 

AGAIN!!! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!!

Bryan stands up into the spotlight….

Paul stares: WOW! A true hero.

Hwoarang: What are you staring at?

Paul: Oh just at Bryan.

Hwoarang: Okay your like freaking me out. I'm just going to step over here nice and 

easy…. Just don't get gay on me..

Paul: No im not gay. But you do look hot today Hwoarang.

Hwoarang runs with all his might, never.. Looking back…

The Tekken Contestants are ready to leave but before they do they see, Ogre.

Jun: Hey your too early! Your supposed to kill me tomorrow!! Idiot!

Ogre: No. I just wanted to tell you a bedtime story before you leave….

UH OH!! TROUBLE!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THESE POOR CHAPS!! READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS MA FIRST FANFIC!! SO TELL ME SOME SUGGESTIONS AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!! I DON"T MIND IF YOU SAY BAD STUFF ABOUT THE STORY!!!


	2. Ogre's lil story

Tekken

Ogre and his Stinky Story

By TheOne

Ogre: I haven't told a good story in like so long.

Paul: Maybe you should still keep that going by not telling us the story.

Ogre: Huh? I don't understand.

Paul: I mean-

Ogre: Well like I was saying. Sit down little children, my story is pretty long. I was 

walking down the streets of Japan, and they all like go freak on me. They want my 

autograph. What is up with that? There like " Oh look! It's Ogre from Tekken Tag and 

Tekken 4 and Tekken 3. And Barney!

Paul: Barney?

Ogre: I had to sub for- never mind. So anyways, I roared at them people but they kept 

asking for autographs. A girl said to sign her belly!! Ewwww!!!

Paul: That's cuz you're a celebrity.

Ogre: Whu? I don't understand what you mean!

Paul: A celebrity is a person who-

Ogre: Like I was saying before I was devilishly interfered.

Paul rolls his eyes..

Ogre notices and burns Paul..

Ogre: Anyone who doesn't listen to my story will be burned to heck! Oh wait that is the 

end. Crap! That always happens!

Jin: What happens?

Ogre: Shut up.

Jin: But you said-

Jin gets scratched by Ogre…

Jin: Hey that hurt!! And please don't hit me in my private spot again. This girly sensation 

goes down my spine every time you do that.

Ogre: …………

Hwoarang: Am I the only one who is not gay? 

Hwoarang sees that Paul is staring at him.. And he scoots away.

Paul: Come on Hwoarang. This works for both of us!

Hwoarang: I can't take this anymore!!! I'm going to Korea for the military.

Hwoarang runs farther than he had ever done before.

Paul: Ha tricked him! Finally. I hate him, I only did what I needed to do to get him away.

Bryan: So your not you know.

Paul stares at Bryan..

Paul: Who said I wasn't? Anyways, guys what do you want to do?

Anna: Go to the hospital.

Paul: What's wrong?

Anna: Tooo much.. Oil.

Paul: I see. But I don't feel like it.

Nina: Me neither.

Jun runs in the room..

Jun: Ling's Dead!! She's killed herself with a deadly "Storming Flower!"

Jin: NOOOOO!!! I LOVED HER SO!!!

Everybody stares at Jin..

Jin: I just wanted to spice this fanfic that's all.

Nina: Uh huh.

Anna: Ughh..

Jin: Why did she kill herself anyways?

Lei: Who knows?

Jin: Hey where were you? You weren't at the restaurant.

Lei: Oh, I was just helping a drug lord import illegal weapons.

Jin: ….. Umm but you're a cop.

Lei: Yeah, so?

Jin: Well your supposed to stop people who do those stuff.

Lei: What stuff?

Jin: Import those stuff.

Lei: Import what stuff.

Jin: Illegal Weapons.

Lei: What about them?

Jin: you import them. Your not supposed to.

Lei: And why not?

Jin: Because you're a C-O-P.

Lei: Who is?

Jin: YOU…

Lei: oh! YOU. I didn't know that you were a cop Jin.

Jin: I'm not a cop you idiot. I'm asking why you are importing illegal weapons when 

you're a cop.

Lei: I'm a cop?

Jin: Yes.

Lei: Why?

Jin: Well I DON"T KNOW!!!!

Lei: And why is that?

Jin: umm cuz I don't live your life.

Lei: You won a million dollars!!!

Jin: I did?

Lei: Did what? Why are you making this so hard?

Jin: Your making it hard. Geez. I'm telling my mom that your teasing me. And messing 

with my brain.

Lei: Why?

Jin: because.. Wait not this again. MOMMY!! WAAAAAAA!!

Jin runs. Lei scratches his head with a " What the heck happened here" look.

Lei: Jin is one confusing boy. You answer one of his question and he goes berserk on 

you.

Jun: LEI!!!!

Lei: Yes mam?

Jun: Are you making Jin confused?

Lei: No! I think your babying makes him a sissy. 

Jun: Do you think? Maybe I have. Jin?

Jin: Yes mum?

Jun: I'm dying tomorrow, it says in my planner. So you better be a big boy after 

tomorrow. But since I'm still here, let's give you a sponge bath.

Jin: Oh goody mum!!!

Lei: Oh my god…

Lee: Dad! Tomorrow's Father's Day!!!

Heihachi: Your not ma son anymore. You plain suck!

Lee: Butt Butt Butt.

Heihachi: Stop saying that word!

Lee: What word?

Heihachi: Butt!

Lee: Oooooo Daddy said a gross word. I wish I had a mom to tell on you.

Heihachi: And I'm glad that you don't have a mom.

Lee: Aww Dad. How kind of you.

Heihachi: yeah.

Heihachi get his phone out.

Heihachi: Get the space shuttle ready. I want to throw Lee into space.

*Someone taps on Heihachi's shoulder. Heihachi turns around.

Heihachi: what the. Ling! Your alive!!! I thought you were dead!

Ling: Where's my Xiaoyu land?

Heihachi: Umm it's in a volcano.

Ling: I didn't want it there! But it's okay, I'll just go in one and try to find one.

Heihachi: The fool.

Ling: What was that Achi?

Heihachi: Whos Achi?

Ling: It's your name for short.

Heihachi: Now you can kick my @$$ or starve me to death but don't mess with the name 

Heihachi Mishima.

Ling: But your name sounds like HEY Achi! So I think your real name is Achi.

Heihachi: Why you, little!!!!

POUND!POUND!POUND!

Scrub Scrub!

Jin: Mommy, can you scrub that part?

Jun: Of course.

Scrub! Scrub!

Paul: So Nina what are you going to do to Anna? 

Nina: Well I'm going to leave her here duh.

Paul: Why do you always say DuH! It makes me feel dumb.

Nina: Well maybe cuz you are dumb! DuH!

Paul: There you go again with that duh thing.

Nina: Duh!

Paul: I'm going (sniff) out (sniff) outside!

Paul runs outside while wiping his tears…

Well that is the end of this story!! Tune in next time. Read and Review!! 


	3. On the good O'l Train

Tekken

Chapter 3

On the Train

By TheOne

After being followed by Ogre, cuz he wanted to tell his bedtime stories, the Tekken Crew decide to embark on a glorious journey full of mysterious.. Never mind. There just trying to get away from Ogre.

Jin: Mom. If we're trying to get away from Ogre, you won't die right?

Jun: Oh your so smart. And if I don't die, that means..

Jin: More sponge bathes!

Jun: yes my boy!! More sponge bathes!!

Hwoarang: I'm so glad I don't have a family like that.

Baek: You have a family?

Hwoarang: Wuh? Master Baek!! I thought you were killed by Ogre. 

Baek: actually, he really just told me a story. But the story was so boring I had to go on 

vacation.

Jun comes over.

Jun: Baek! Sorry we couldn't meet each other yesterday. Ogre was too busy telling us the 

story that I forgot to go meet you at the hill to get killed together.

Baek: It's okay honey bun.

Kazuya: What'd you say?

Baek: Umm well ya see Kazuya. Jun and I had a date to get killed by Ogre yesterday 

night. But she couldn't make it.

Kazuya: What???

Hwoarang: Good move.

Jin stares at Hwoarang.

Jin: I bet three thousand dollars that Kazuya can earn My mommy's heart better than 

Baek can!

Hwoarang: No way!! Baek would totally win that bet.

Jin: Like Wrong!!!!!

Hwoarang: Like Right!

Paul: Wait!!!!!!! Let's settle it this way! Kazuya have a whole day with Jun. Then Baek 

spend the day with Jun. Let's see who likes who better.

Hwoarang: That's sounds okay.

Ogre: Who wants to hear a bedtime story?

Hwoarang: Not us. What da heck! Ogre how'd you find us?

Ogre: Well somebody left a trail of gasoline.

Everybody stares at Bryan.

Bryan: What?

Nina: Shame on you.

Anna: I need a doctor. Blarghhhhhhhhh!!!

Nina: You barfed on my tight outfit!!

Nina pulls Anna's hair, only to find out that it was a wig.

Anna: Nina no!!! No ones supposed to know about that!!!

Nina: Wow your head is sure shiny. Did ya wax it?

Anna: Why you! Why don't I show them what your secret is.

Anna pulls up Nina's pants.

Paul: Looks like a gorilla.

Bryan: you don't shave your legs? I do at least two times a week!!!

Everybody stares at Bryan.

Bryan: What?

Nina: I hate you!!

Anna: I hate you too!

Nina stares at Anna.

Nina: At least put your wig back on.

Anna: At least ummm you know. Umm Cover those filthy legs.

Nina: I hate you!

Anna: I hate you too.

Paul: how do you live with each other if you fight like that?

Nina: We occasionally beat each other up till we feel pretty good about ourselves.

Paul: I see.

Ogre: Heelo?? Anyone want to hear my story?

The Tekken Crew jump off the train and into the river.

Ogre: I feel so lonely. I'll ask Barney to have a drink with me.

In the River…

Hwoarang: Help I can't swim.

Jin: Cool.

Baek: Cool.

Kazuya: Cool.

Lei: Cool.

Paul: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Paul tries to help Hwoarang but Hwoarang punches him away. And he drowns…

Jin: Beating him up doesn't kill him but a river can? Cool.

Lei: I could arrest Hwoarang for assaulting Paul. But he's dead anyways.

Lee: Hey Anna.

Anna: What?

Lee: Your wig is falling off.

Anna: Grrrrr.

Heihachi: Im here.

Law: We know.

Ling: Hey Achi!!!

Heihachi: Just say it the right way.

Ling: But it sounds the same.

Heihachi: Just say the name as it were.

Ling: But I like Achi better.

Kazuya: Me too.

Jin: Definitely.

Paul: I'm in love.

Bryan: Me too.

Everybody stares at Bryan.

Bryan: What?

The Tekken crew gets out of the river.

Jin: So dad are you going to do that one day with my mom thing a ma bobber?

Kazuya: What Sling my mom and clobber?

Jin: You know. Who get's Jun.

Jun: Sweetie, say mom. It's sounds better.

Jin: Alright Mommy.

Kazuya: I guess right now.

Baek: Yes I can do it right now.

Two days later..

Jin: I think I'm going to be sick.

Jun: yeah. And jealous.

Nina: I can't believe that Baek and Kazuya like each other better than Jun.

Jin: Ugh.

Lei: Hey Hwoarang is back!!

Hwoarang: So who won. My master or your daddy poo?

Jin: Neither.

Hwoarang: So I get the three thousand dollars? Yes!!!!!

Jin: NO. I said neither of them won.

Hwoarang: I know. SO I get the money?

Jin: Man you don't get it. NEITHER ONE OF THEM WON.

Hwoarang: Like how?

Jin: Cuz They like each other better than Jun.

Jun: Say mom, sweetie.

Jin rolls his eyes.

Jun: I saw that young man. Don't roll your eyes at me. No more sponge bathes from now 

on.

Jin: But mommmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jun: Oh, alright.

Jin runs to his mom.

Hwoarang: Jin! I want my three thousand dollars.

Jin: NEITHER ONE OF US WON!!! MAN!!!

Jun: Be nice Hwoarang.

Hwoarang rolls his eyes.

Jun: I saw that! No more sponge bathes for you either!

Hwoarang: But Jin's Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!

Jun: Oh alright you two. I'll do you both today.

Nina: Ugh.

Anna: I feel sick again.

Bryan I wish I were one of those two.

Everybody stares at Bryan.

Bryan: What?

So the Third chapter ends leaving you to think twice about the characters. Read and Review each chapter plz.


	4. Kuma can Talk!

Tekken Fanfic

By TheOne

Chapter 4

(I dunno why I have chapters. This story has no point except the conversations. Enjoy and Read and Review the chapters plz)

Hwoarang: Man that felt good. Your mom gives one heck of a sponge bath.

Jin: Yep.

Hwoarang: I liked it when she scrubbed. It was a the best part.

Jin: She didn't scrub us today.

Hwoarang: What do you mean?

Jin: We were scrubbing each other. My mom just got the tub ready.

Hwoarang: What? That means you scrubbed me in the…. Oh man.

Jin: Yeah. I sure did.

Hwoarang: I wanted your mom to scrub!

Jin: So did I.

Bryan: Me too.

Everybody stares at Bryan.

Bryan: Okay I'll shut up.

Paul: Actually, it's okay to say dumb stuff sometimes.

Everybody stares at paul.

Paul: I'll shut up.

Nina: Good. Can we just forget about the sponge bath? We have a bigger problem right now.

Jin: not bigger than us scrubbing us rivals!!

Anna: Nu uh. The problem is I need to go to the doctor.

Law: Why?

Anna: I ate too much.. Oil.

Bryan: I'll suck the oil right out of ya.

Bryan goes over to Anna and sucks on her.

Everybody who is watching: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paul: Like screeeeammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!

Anna: I feel much better.

Bryan: I feel refueled.

Lei: My back hurts from carrying those crates full of illegal weapons.

Jin: You still don't get what I told you on chapter 2 do you?

Lei: What chapter? This is a story? I better put some perfume on. I don't want the readers think 

I'm a dirty fool.

Jin: Which you already are.

Lei: I see.

Nina: Shut UPPPPP!!!! We don't even know where we are.

Ling: Like I know where we are!!!

Paul: Like where?

Ling: We're in the lost!!!! Hee Haww hee!!

Heihachi: Hee haw hee?

Ling: That's right Achi!!

Heihachi: Grrrr.

Achi says grrr.

Heihachi: Hey! Type my name correctly or I'll wear that white sumo outfit from Tekken 4!!

Writer: Yessir!

HEIHachi says grr.

Heihachi: that's more like it.

Writer: Whew.

Kazuya: Hey writer! I'll pay ya fifty bucks to type Achi again.

Writer: No thanks. I don't want to see a saggy ol grandpa in a sumo outfit.

Ganryu: And why not. I think they look very fashiony.

Jin: Who are you guys talking to?

Ganryu: The guy who's typing this story.

Jin: Uh right. 

Kuma: I have figured out where we are.

Achi: You can talk? Wait a sec. Eh hem. Writer?

Writer: Oh sorry.

Heihachi.

Heihachi: There we go.

Writer: that was close.

Heihachi: Anyways, Kuma you can talk?

Kuma: Growl.

Heihachi: I guess not. I thought I heard him talk though.

Kuma: You did.

Heihachi: Good. Now where are we?

Kuma: It seems that we are in Egypt. So we need to gather all the supplies we need to get back 

to Japan.

Hwoarang: How'd we even get to Egypt anyways?

Kuma: How would I know?

Hwoarang: Well you're a bear aren't you? Bears are smartest.

Jin: No there not. Hwoarang your so stupid. I probably beat you up too much at the tournament.

Hwoarang: Why you! Take that back.

Jin: How do I take it back?

Hwoarang: Well you… umm… Kuma explain.

Kuma: Umm.. I'm not quite sure how to take a word back.

Hwoarang: Stupid.

Kuma: Why are you calling me stupid when you said bears are smartest?

Hwoarang: Sure I did. Now let's get go- what the heck is that.

Heihachi is on a plane.

Heihachi: Ha!! I'll just fly my way to Japan!!

Kazuya: Hey daddy!!! Can I come?

Heihachi: Only if you let me have a date with Jun.

Kazuya: Fine with me!

Heihachi: Hop aboard. C ya suckers!!!

Anna: what type of airplane is that?

Heihachi: Oh just a Blackbird.

Anna: Is it?

Heihachi: Yeah.

Anna: How fast does it go?

Heiahchi: Dunno, why? Hey where'd she go?

???: Over here.

Heihachi turns around. The whole tekken crew is in the plane.

Heihachi: How did you, when did you, why did you?

Hwoarang: You ask too many questions.

Jin: We got on while Anna asked the questions.

Heihachi: Curse these wretched fools.

Ling: This chocolate sauce tastes weird.

Bryan: Umm that's gasoline.

Ling: Right. You just want all the chocolate sauce for yourself.

Bryan: Have it your way!!!

Five minutes later…

Ling: Oooooooooooooo!! My stomach!!! Huhhh! Huh!!! I don't think I'll make it!! But 

before I die, I have some stuff to confess. Jin I read your diary.

Jin: Why you!!

Jin punches Ling in the stomach.

Ling: Ow. Paul, I used your gel the other day.

Paul: It's okay if you used my g- WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU USED MY GEL?

Paul punches Ling.

Ling: Owchieee!! Hwoarang, I rode your motocycle and bought you a better one..

Hwoarang: Wait I don't get it, slow down. You rode my… then you…crash.. Then you rode.. 

What???? I don't get it. Oh well, I'll do what the others did.

Hwoarang kickes Ling in the stomach.

Ling: I bought you a better one Hwoarang!!! Your supposed to thank me!! That hurt. Nina, I 

wasted five hundred bullets with your machine gun.

Nina: Oh well, at least you didn't shoot anything.

Ling: I shot your pistols, missiles, and bazooka.

Nina: You What????

Nina punches Ling.

Ling: Oh that hit the spot. Law? I'm the other restaurant owner that got you out of business.

Law: I see.

Pound! Pound! Pound!!

Ling: That really hurt. Jun? I killed a bird yesterday.

Jun: Oh your gonna get it.

Jun's eyes turn bright red and she stabs Ling.

Ling: Oh gosh!!! You didn't have to stab me!! Lei? I told your girlfriend to break up with you.

Lei: It alright. But I still wanna punch you. The others looked relieved after they hit you.

Cur plunk!!!

Lei: hey that wasn't the sound of my punch.

Everybody stares at hwoarang.

Hwoarang: Oh don't mind me, It's just the sound of my poop plopping into the toilet water. Sowie.

Ling: Ewwww.. And Bryan? I didn't do anything bad to confess.

Bryan: Why I oughta punch you for not letting me punch you for a reason!

Ling: WHAT?!?!

Pound!

Thus Ling Xiaoyu died….

Or did she? Tune in next time to see what the Tekken Crew do. Read and Review!!


	5. Ling's ya know deadsowie

Tekken and Things

Chapter 5

By The One

Everybody stares at the brave stone.

Paul: She was a good kid. Until she used me gel.

Heihachi: Yah even though she called me Achi.

Nina: Poor kid.

Bryan: Nice fella.

Ganryu: She was cool.

Jin: She was like soooo hot.

Jun: Now now, your not old enough to fall in love yet. Only till you are fifty years old.

Jin: But mommm!!

Jun: Don't but mom me!

Jin: But But… daddy or Grandpa will probably kill me before I'm fifty years old.

Jun: So?

Jin: So can't I fall in love today?

Jun: Oh make it, next week.

Jin: Thanx mom!! I love you!!

Jun: Me neither.

Jin: Huh? Wuh?

Hwoarang: Hey! Let's go to the zoo!!!

Law: And why?

Hwoarang: it brings back childhood memories!!!

Anna: yah les doo dah!!!

Bryan: Count me in!!!

Heihachi: I'm sure Kuma will be happy to go right sweetums?

Kuma: Umm.. Well according to my calculations, yes.

Ling: Me too!!!

Everybody: ??????!!!!????!?!?!?!?!?!? Ling?

Ling: No I'm still dead down here. Ya know in the coffin.

Hwoarang: Whoa like you scared me there.

Jin: She didn't scare me!

Hwoarang: Me neither.

Jin: Actually I might have gotten a little scared.

Hwoarang: Me too.

Jin stares at Hwoarang.

Jin: Why are you copying me?

Hwoarang: Are you copying me?

Jin: I don't know.

Hwoarang: ha!

Jin: Huh???? Wuh???

Law: Can't we go to my restaurant?

Lei: it's always your restaurant isn't it. Your like obsessed with it!!

Law: It's my job though.

Lei: I see.

Anna: I am hungry.

Nina: Oh no. not another restaurant. She'll eat butter and cheesecake. And you know that 

Chinese food is always oily!!!

Anna: Really?? I mean I am not gonna do that this time.

Nina: Alright then.

At the restaurant…

Anna: Ohhhhhh!! My stomach.

Pound! Pound! Pound!!

Nina: You said! That You! Wouldn't! Eat so much! Butter! And Cheesecake!!

Anna: Ow! Stop! Punchi! Ing! MEEE!! Yaeeeee!!!!

Nina: Alright. But just one more.

Kablamo!

Anna gasps and coughs up a lung.

Anna: Umm that's mine.

Anna grabs her lung from the ground quickly and swallows it back in.

Paul: Oh my….

Hwoarang: Like what he said.

Jin: Oh my goodness gracious.

Hwoarang: Like what he said.

Jin rolls his eyes.

Hwoarang: Like what he did.

Jin: Shut up will ya?

Hwoarang: Like what he said.

Pound! Pound!

Hwoarang: Oww! Like what he did.

Pound! Pound!

Jin: Oweee!

Hwoarang: Hee Hee! Heh Heh! Haw! Haw! Ho Ho!

Bryan: want me to suck all the oil outta ya again?

Anna: Will you please? It feels good to be sucked on.

Bryan: Where should I suck today?

Anna: Right there.

Everybody: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!

Hwoarang: What they said.

Everybody: Shut up!!

Hwoarang: Like what they said.

Kablamo! Pound! Zip! Slash!

Hwoarang: Oww. Never mind.

Paul: Bryan your sick.

Bryan: Well you would do that to Hwoarang! Since you gay!

Paul: Come to think of it, I would like to.

Hwoarang: Umm…

Peoong!!! Hwoarang leaves a trail of dust.

Paul: Oh well, too late.

Anna: You can suck me Paul.

Paul: Not your ugly body. 

Anna: Fine I'll ask my sister.

Later you here a huge slapping sound.

Anna: That hurt.

Heihachi: I sorta miss Ling. Here constant annoying voice.

Ling: I know you do.

Heihachi: What Ling! You came out of the coffin?

Ling: Yeah. It got lonely.

Jin: Dad? Wanna go on a vacation together?

Kazuya: Alright! Let's go to that place. You know it's called space?

Jin: Alright.

Kazuya: just meet me out there.

Jin: Thanx dad.

Lei: Hey Law let's try your ummm delicious Ramyun!!!

Law: Alright.

Law puts a bowl down.

Lei: Hey this is good.

Law: Umm those are the worms for when we go fishing.

Lei: No wonder fish fall for such a tasty treat.

Law: Ummm yeah.

King: King is in the house!!!

Hwoarang: You've been here since this morning.

King: Uhhh yeah. Must have been. So who's ready to parte?

Everybody: ………..

King: Fine. I'll break dance alone.

King does the worm on the floor. Then Hwoarang kicks him out of the restaurant.

King's voice withers away: YOU"LL PAy FOr THat you fat ugly…….

Hwoarang: Anyways.

Later on..

Law: Let's go fishing why don't we? Huh? Whaddya say?

Jin: I say like let's totally go!!

Hwoarang: what he said.

Pound!

They leave.

Julia: So we're finally here aren't we?

Ganryu: Sure are. I'm gonna catch some fish.

Ganryu rushes into the water and sits down and gets up. He holds a handful of squashed 

fish to impress Julia. Julia turns away and Ganryu eats the fifteen fish in his hands.

Ganryu: Did you see that?

Julia: See what?

Ganryu: You know. The fish in the water. I'll show you again.

Ganryu rushed into the water. He sits down. Then the whole river blows up like a huge 

fountain. Ganry comes back.

Ganryu: Heh heh. I farted in there.

Julia: ………..

Dead fish and a orca whale is floating dead on the river.

Hwoarang: I ain't eating those.

Jin: me neither.

Nina: Definetly not.

Paul: I am not.

Law: Those are gross.

Bryan: I might one or two….

Everybody stares at Bryan.

Bryan: Maybe not.

Jun comse over to Ganryu with glaring red eyes.

Jun: oh you dunnit dude.

Slap! Slape! Slap!

Ganryu: Uh Mrs. Kazama? You have to hit harder cuz my fat sucks up most of the 

impact.

Jun: I see. Jin?

Jin: Yes mumsie?

Jun nods his head. Jin nods his head.

Kashlammm!!!!

A normal person would have flown up into the air because of Jin's impact in his fist, but 

since Ganryu is very sticky and chubby, he only dropped down cuz of hi weight.

Ganryu: Would you shut up writer? Your making me look dumb. 

Writer: Sorry. I'll make it up to you. Watch what I type.

But suddenly ganryu slams Jin far away and captures his fair lady, Julia Chang.

Ganryu: That's more like it!!! 

Julia: Please don't. Noo! Noo! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Writer: Hey Ganryu one more change.

Ganryu: Alrighty.

Julia kisses Ganryu.

Ganryu: I like it!

Julia: Oh your dead writer.

Writer runs away with fear.

Writer: I'm back. Is Julia gone? Helloooo?

Unknown: There all back home.

Writer: I see. Well there you have it folks, I am dumbified!!! Stay tuned to see what the 

tekken crew do at home together!!! There's bound to be trouble. Read and Review.


	6. Kazuya's Weird Decision Last chapterton!

Tekken and Things

Chapter 6

By TheOne

Once upon a time……. The Tekken Crew was bored.

Hwoarang: So what do you want to do?

Jin: Beat you up.

Hwoarang: Les go doo dah.

Jin: Shall we?

Hwoarang: Lead the way. Wait you said YOU'll beat me up?

Jin: Yeah.

Hwoarang: Alright.

Lei rolls his eyes.

Nina: I am so bored.

Bryan: I just want some gasoline.

Paul: Not me.

Kazuya: Like yeah it is boring.

Ganryu: Like it's not.

Heihachi: Like it is.

Anna: I ate too much-

Everybody: We don't care.

Anna lowers her head with sadness.

Jun: How bout we enjoy nature?

Paul: Let's style our hair with some gel.

Law: Let's go to my restaurant.

Lei: Again? Let's just smuggle you know what.

Nina: Let's buy some stuff.

Anna: Let's go to the hospital.

Bryan: Let's go to the gas station.

Ogre: Let's go take people's souls.

Jun: how bout like not?

Ling: Let's build Xiaoyu land.

Heihachi: let's throw one of us out of a helicopter into a volcano!!!

Kazuya: Oh that hurt….

Paul: Fine let's polish my motorcycle. Or better yet, break Hwoarang's cycle.

Hwoarang: I heard that.

Paul: but, but, but…..

Anna: Stop saying that word.. Please…

Eddy: Let's learn Break dancing.

Wang: That hardly even really hurts people.

Eddy: But a lot of people use me.

Kazuya: Cuz there button smashers. But I'm unique and hard to master.

Heihachi: Nuh uh!

Kazuya: Like yuh huh.

Eddy: I feel very rejected.

Combot: I'm a robot.

Law: Wait! Hold on!! Let's do something besides talk.

Lei: But that is what makes this fanfic great!!!

Law: Ummm I guess but-

Lei: Forget you.

Law: sniff sniff sniff.

Lei: I'm arresting you for you know, sniffing you know what.

Law: I do? Wait, Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Nina: Poor Law.

Everybody: Nina likes Law!!

Paul: She does not!

Everybody: Paul likes Nina.

Ling: He does not!

Everybody: Ling likes Paul.

Paul: Like ick!

Lei: Ling does not!

Everybody: Lei likes Ling!!

Bryan: He does not!!

Everybody: Ewwwwwww..

Bryan: What????

Nina: Okay that was embarrassing. My feelings about Law came out.

Law waves his hand. Nina blushes.

Bryan: me too.

Lei: ugh ugh ugh. Get away from me!!!!

Bryan: Sorry.

Anna; We are not doing anything!!!

Heihachi: well what can we do?

Jin: We're back!!!

Hwoarang's broken and bruised body appears.

Hwoarang: Howie….

King: You look funny.

Lei: Yeah.

Baek: what a disgrace….

Jin: Heh pretty good job huh?

Ling: Man what salon did you come out of?

Paul: Your just burning me up baby.

Hwoarang stares with bug eyes and runs.

Paul: wait honey poo!!!!

Jin: Oh my gosh….

Lei: We are really bored

Law: Seriously. So let's go fishing.

Julia: Not again! Law you are so boring!!!

Ganryu: I think it's a pretty good Idea.

Jun: But ganryu's fart already killed most of the fish already.

Ganryu: Don't mention it.

Julia: I can't even think about it.

Kazuya: Let's go to the mall!

Nina: What? YOU? You want to go to the mall?

Kazuya: Umm I well yeah…

Everybody cracks up. 

Kazuya starts to grow wings and claws and horns on the sides of his head and the rest 

shut up.

Kazuya: That's much better gentlemen.

* So the Tekken Crew (including the scared stiff Hwoarang) go to the mall.

Nina: Like I want that clothes.

Lei: But that Manaqien has nothing on.

Nina: That's the outfit.

Lei: ……………. I'll go to that store I was talking about…

Nina: OH boy!

Nina rushes in.

Jin: LOOK!!!!!! A butt hair shaver!!! Man those things itch like bad!!!!

Jin rushed in.

Hwoarang: Look!! New googles!!!

Kazuya: That's GoGGle's you idiot.

Hwoarang: I see.

He rushed in.

Ling: Look!!! A bigger mouth for me!! I'm going in!

Heihachi: Hey there's pointy hair maker 2000. They say it's the best one yet!!! It's in real 

gold and steam makes it work.

Jun: Look!! Birdhouses!!!

Law: Look at that Chick Fil A restaurant. Lookin all pretty like. I'm going to ruin it.

Eddy: Look!! More cheap moves to buy!!!

Ganryu: WOW!!! New sumo outfits!!! I haven't changed these since fifteen years. I 

haven't wiped in awhile either.

Kazuya: ……………….. I guess I'm left.

Poor Poor Kazuya……… End of this chapter read and review. Wait a Preview of my 

upcoming Fanfic….

Music comes on…. And a deep voice comes out too.

Will these selected few survive this survival show? Where the hardest events take place for these brave fellows? New York Times calls it " Seriously thrilling and funny!!"

Boston times calls it " Laugh out loud fun!! While it still action packed."

Mister Bob says" Crazy and full of laughter, but lacks (this part was takin out because of it's negative comment." People of the sport calls it " Ya know, it's funny and well very funny and funny and funny and sometimes too funny that it's not funny that makes it funny?" Coo Coo Coo Coo. Still Making a title for it. XgamesX or T4XG or Stinky stuff. Ya know……. Inter view with the contestants preview……

Jun: Well I really think that this show is gonna rock. I like nature ya know.

Jin: Well I really wanted to beat Hwoarang but he's not in this match… poor me…. Sniff.

King: I really like to wrestle. And OH! This show, yeah, it's coo.

Ling: Like this rocks and stuff..

Law: Visit my restaurant and the noodles are out today so come tomorrow if need be. No really seriously.

So there you have it. Sneak previews.. Stay tuned and you will find out more.

(It's not gonna be that good, just sounds cool. But anticipate it.)


	7. Just Stuff when there bored

Tekken and Things

By TheOne

Jin: So what do you guys wanna do?

Jun: I'll bake you some cookies if you'd like, sweetums.

Jin: Alright. Make it simple.

Hwoarang: Yah. Put nuts, chocolate, and honey drizzled in parallel lines, too.

Jun: ………..

Ogre: man I really want some souls to suck.

Ogre stares at the Tekken Crew… they step back.

Ogre: Oh come on! Let me have AT LEAST ONE OF YOU!!!!

Hwoarang: Too young.

Jin: I have too nice of hair.

Heihachi: me too.

Kazuya: MOI TOI!!!

Nina: And I'm an expert at shopping.

Lee: I have gray hair.

Paul: I love Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: Ewww!

Bryan: And I have things to do in this world.

Ogre: Well that's the lamest excuse so far so….

Bryan starts to lift up into the air, and a ghostly figure of him drifts to Ogre.

Jin: Whoa….

Ogre: Keep the excuses coming.

Lei: I'm a cop that stops crime.

Bruce: I'm just stupid.

Ogre: That counts!

Bruce: Whew.

Ling: I need to live so I can.. You know… that…I know! I live to serve the almighty ruler 

of our world, Ogre. Ta Daaa!!!

Ogre: No sucking up ling, your soul is mine.

Ling's body floats into the air as a ghostly figure of a BOY?!?!?!?! Comes out of her 

body.

Hwoarang: Why is Ling's soul look like a man?

Ling: Cuz I'm gay dudez. Didn't wanna spoil my life by telling you guys. See ya guys in 

Ogre!!!!

Jin: Bye!!! And I love you Ling!!! It was my secret….

Ling: How lovely!!

Those were the last words of Ling before HE was sucked into Ogre.

Julia: But Jin! You said you loved me!!

Michelle: He did? But, but he said he loved me too!!

Nina: And me!!!! Jin whats going on?

Anna: Yah Jin whats going on? You said you loved me too.

Jin: I did not Anna. Your too ugly.

Anna: So it's the looks isn't it? That's what you care about. I see what type of person you 

are.

Jin: Ummm well… Anna don't feel bad.. You just weren't my…. Never mind.

Anna: Sniff Sniff Sniff!!

She runs out of the room crying.

Jin: Why'd I have to say I loved Ling.

Jun comes back with cookies.

Jun: But JIN!! You said you loved ME!!!!

Everybody: Huh???!?!??!?!??!

Jin: Mom, I meant in the mom and son way, duh. 

Jun: But I thought we had something special son.

Jin: Umm.. Mom? Are you high or something??

Jun: I'll just go.. You kno… just leave…

Hwoarang: Your family is messed up man.

Jin: Is not!! 

Hwoarang: Is so!!!

Jin: Is not!!!

Heihachi: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's just eat those cookies.

Julia: But there all gone.

The Crew follows a trail of crumbs..

Jin: Ganryu! How could you??? 

Ganryu: Well you guys were busy talking and stuff.

Jin: But it was my mom's cookies nimsquad!!

Hwoarang: NIMSQUAD???? Man you need to find some better insults than that, A-hole!!

Jin: Hey!! That's mean Hwoarang!! You hurt my feelings!

Hwoarang: Ummm that was the point.

Jin: Oh…. Hey Ganryu's gone!!!

Julia: Hooray!!!!

Michelle: Alright!! The curse of the chubby chunky guy has left our tribe for once!!

Anna: Actually, he just left for awhile.

Julia: Oh… darn it.

Suddenly Dr. B comes in.

Nina: What do you want?

Dr.B: Well I just thought one of you would try my new invention.

Jin: What is it?

Dr.B: It raises your abilities in fighting.

Hwoarang: I'm in.

Nina: I go first.

Anna: No me cuz I'm so beautiful!

Nina: That would be me. The uglies go last. Which means you Anna.

Anna: I had it!

A cat fight breaks out.

Lei: I bet a hundred dollars that Nina will win.

Lee: I think Anna.

Hwoarang: I think Richard Simmons will win.

Jin: Richard Simmons?

Hwoarang: Yah. That guy right there.

Jin: That's Anna…

Hwoarang: Oh whoops.

Ten minutes later…

Jin: Man, there still at it.

Lei: Normally, tekken fights would take about 10 seconds. But this? I don't know.

Lee: Hey Hwoarang Your right! Anna does look like Richard Simmons.

Paul: man that's funny.

One hour later…

Jin: I'm getting bored watching…

Hwoarang: Yah, there not even fighting. It's actually a fashion fight.

Julia: There pulling each other's hair and stuff.

Kazuya: They're so babyish.

Heihachi: You mean immature.

Kazuya: Don't correct me again gramps.

Heihachi: Alright.

Finally one of the sisters talks..

Nina: Well let's see what happens when I pull down your underwear Anna!!

Anna: You wouldn't dare!!

Nina: Oh yes I would.

Whoooosh….

Julia: Nina pulled it off…

Hwoarang: MAN!! THAT"S A LOT OF BUTT HAIR!!!!

Jun covers Jin's eyes..

Jun: Your too young to see this young man.

Jin: ………..

Lee: let's leave them alone for awhile.

They all leave, five minutes later….Nina and Anna come back out.

Hwoarang: HAD FUN?? HEY ANNA, I bought you something. IT's an early birthday 

present.

Anna: Oh thanx Hwoarang.. Your too kind.

Anna's face droops down and boils as she realizes what she got.

Hwoarang: It's the ButtShaver 3000. It really helps for your type of people.

Anna: Why you!!!!

Jin: Hey That's mine Nimsquad!!!!!!! I bought it at the mall.

Hwoarang: So you have a hairy butt too? Maybe kazuya and heihachi have some too.

Kazuya blushes.

Kazuya: Oh shut up blood talon!!!

Heihachi: Well sorry for having a hairy butt!!! Geez!! I can't help it if all my hair turn 

spikey!! It's natural!! Give me a break dude.

The Mishima family is disgraced and so is Anna… Tune in next time.


	8. Ogre's likes his souls!

Tekken and Things

By TheOne

Jin: So what do you guys wanna do?

Jun: I'll bake you some cookies if you'd like, sweetums.

Jin: Alright. Make it simple.

Hwoarang: Yah. Put nuts, chocolate, and honey drizzled in parallel lines, too.

Jun: ………..

Ogre: man I really want some souls to suck.

Ogre stares at the Tekken Crew… they step back.

Ogre: Oh come on! Let me have AT LEAST ONE OF YOU!!!!

Hwoarang: Too young.

Jin: I have too nice of hair.

Heihachi: me too.

Kazuya: MOI TOI!!!

Nina: And I'm an expert at shopping.

Lee: I have gray hair.

Paul: I love Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: Ewww!

Bryan: And I have things to do in this world.

Ogre: Well that's the lamest excuse so far so….

Bryan starts to lift up into the air, and a ghostly figure of him drifts to Ogre.

Jin: Whoa….

Ogre: Keep the excuses coming.

Lei: I'm a cop that stops crime.

Bruce: I'm just stupid.

Ogre: That counts!

Bruce: Whew.

Ling: I need to live so I can.. You know… that…I know! I live to serve the almighty ruler 

of our world, Ogre. Ta Daaa!!!

Ogre: No sucking up ling, your soul is mine.

Ling's body floats into the air as a ghostly figure of a BOY?!?!?!?! Comes out of her 

body.

Hwoarang: Why is Ling's soul look like a man?

Ling: Cuz I'm gay dudez. Didn't wanna spoil my life by telling you guys. See ya guys in 

Ogre!!!!

Jin: Bye!!! And I love you Ling!!! It was my secret….

Ling: How lovely!!

Those were the last words of Ling before HE was sucked into Ogre.

Julia: But Jin! You said you loved me!!

Michelle: He did? But, but he said he loved me too!!

Nina: And me!!!! Jin whats going on?

Anna: Yah Jin whats going on? You said you loved me too.

Jin: I did not Anna. Your too ugly.

Anna: So it's the looks isn't it? That's what you care about. I see what type of person you 

are.

Jin: Ummm well… Anna don't feel bad.. You just weren't my…. Never mind.

Anna: Sniff Sniff Sniff!!

She runs out of the room crying.

Jin: Why'd I have to say I loved Ling.

Jun comes back with cookies.

Jun: But JIN!! You said you loved ME!!!!

Everybody: Huh???!?!??!?!??!

Jin: Mom, I meant in the mom and son way, duh. 

Jun: But I thought we had something special son.

Jin: Umm.. Mom? Are you high or something??

Jun: I'll just go.. You kno… just leave…

Hwoarang: Your family is messed up man.

Jin: Is not!! 

Hwoarang: Is so!!!

Jin: Is not!!!

Heihachi: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's just eat those cookies.

Julia: But there all gone.

The Crew follows a trail of crumbs..

Jin: Ganryu! How could you??? 

Ganryu: Well you guys were busy talking and stuff.

Jin: But it was my mom's cookies nimsquad!!

Hwoarang: NIMSQUAD???? Man you need to find some better insults than that, A-hole!!

Jin: Hey!! That's mean Hwoarang!! You hurt my feelings!

Hwoarang: Ummm that was the point.

Jin: Oh…. Hey Ganryu's gone!!!

Julia: Hooray!!!!

Michelle: Alright!! The curse of the chubby chunky guy has left our tribe for once!!

Anna: Actually, he just left for awhile.

Julia: Oh… darn it.

Suddenly Dr. B comes in.

Nina: What do you want?

Dr.B: Well I just thought one of you would try my new invention.

Jin: What is it?

Dr.B: It raises your abilities in fighting.

Hwoarang: I'm in.

Nina: I go first.

Anna: No me cuz I'm so beautiful!

Nina: That would be me. The uglies go last. Which means you Anna.

Anna: I had it!

A cat fight breaks out.

Lei: I bet a hundred dollars that Nina will win.

Lee: I think Anna.

Hwoarang: I think Richard Simmons will win.

Jin: Richard Simmons?

Hwoarang: Yah. That guy right there.

Jin: That's Anna…

Hwoarang: Oh whoops.

Ten minutes later…

Jin: Man, there still at it.

Lei: Normally, tekken fights would take about 10 seconds. But this? I don't know.

Lee: Hey Hwoarang Your right! Anna does look like Richard Simmons.

Paul: man that's funny.

One hour later…

Jin: I'm getting bored watching…

Hwoarang: Yah, there not even fighting. It's actually a fashion fight.

Julia: There pulling each other's hair and stuff.

Kazuya: They're so babyish.

Heihachi: You mean immature.

Kazuya: Don't correct me again gramps.

Heihachi: Alright.

Finally one of the sisters talks..

Nina: Well let's see what happens when I pull down your underwear Anna!!

Anna: You wouldn't dare!!

Nina: Oh yes I would.

Whoooosh….

Julia: Nina pulled it off…

Hwoarang: MAN!! THAT"S A LOT OF BUTT HAIR!!!!

Jun covers Jin's eyes..

Jun: Your too young to see this young man.

Jin: ………..

Lee: let's leave them alone for awhile.

They all leave, five minutes later….Nina and Anna come back out.

Hwoarang: HAD FUN?? HEY ANNA, I bought you something. IT's an early birthday 

present.

Anna: Oh thanx Hwoarang.. Your too kind.

Anna's face droops down and boils as she realizes what she got.

Hwoarang: It's the ButtShaver 3000. It really helps for your type of people.

Anna: Why you!!!!

Jin: Hey That's mine Nimsquad!!!!!!! I bought it at the mall.

Hwoarang: So you have a hairy butt too? Maybe kazuya and heihachi have some too.

Kazuya blushes.

Kazuya: Oh shut up blood talon!!!

Heihachi: Well sorry for having a hairy butt!!! Geez!! I can't help it if all my hair turn 

spikey!! It's natural!! Give me a break dude.

The Mishima family is disgraced and so is Anna… Tune in next time.


	9. Nina's and Law's Date! Whoo!

Tekken and Things

By TheOne

Hwoarang keeps laughing at Heihachi because of his butt hair, and gets punched at.

Hwoarang: Ouch! But seriously, that was funny Grandpa Heihachi.

Heihachi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't call me that pipsqueak.

Hwoarang: Sorry Gramps!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ouch!.

Heihachi threw a pot at him.

Jin: That's my grandpa!! Lay off Hwoara-

Jin also gets hit by a pot. 

Heihachi: No more out of all of ya!!!

Hwoarang and Jin: YESSIR!!!

Law: So what shall we do today??

Nina: How bout you and me go to the lake?? Hmm?

Law: Alright!!

Lei whispers to Jin: What's up with them two?

Jin: Oh, they like each other remember?

Lei: Oh…. Darn it!!

Jin: What did you say Lei?

Lei: Oh nothing.

Anna: Can I come Nina?

Nina: NO!!! Neither can all of you guys!!

The others moan and throw away their picnic baskets.

Jun: But I made those cupcakes!!!

Jin: Yah she was up two minutes to do that!!

Nina: Shut up Jin.

Jin: YESSIR.

Jin gets showered with bullets from Nina's machine gun.

Jin: Owwie!!

Hwoarang: Serves ya right JIN!!!

Pound!!

Hwoarang: Never mind…

Law and Nina skip off into the distant and head over to the lake.

Kunimitsu: So should we go and pull a prank on her?

Hwoarang: Yeah that's a good idea, Kunimitsu. Huh?!?!? Kunimitsu?? When did you pop 

up? I didn't know you hanged around with us people!!!

Kunimitsu: Well I wanted to be cool like you.

Hwoarang: Why thank you. Anyways, what shall we do guys?

Paul: I think I may have an idea-

Hwoarang: I GOT AN IDEA!!!!

Back at the lake…

Nina: So Law?

Law: Yeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss, Nina??

Nina: Can we go back to your restaurant after we hang out here?

Law: Sure. But is it because you want some teriyaki chicken or is it..hey!! What da heck!! 

There's mud all over me!!

Meanwhile, behind some bushes..

Jin: That was your plan Hwoarang? Pouring mud on em?? Man your lame.

Hwoarang: Well, so? I liked it. It ruined Law's dress.

Jin; Those are Chinese baggy pants!! But they do look like a dress from far away.

Paul: I really agree with my sweet Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: …….. (gulp)

Lei: Hey Hwoarang? You didn't get any mud on Nina right???

Hwoarang: Why? You want to?

Lei: NO! no, no, no. I was just wondering if she was safe.

Hwoarang: Hmmmmm…….. I'm suspecting something.

Lei: You suspect what? I didn't do anything. I don't like anybody either. Not Nina!! Not 

Anna!

Anna: OH JEEBERS!!! NOBODY LIKES ME!!!

Hwoarang: Now I really suspect you Lei.

Lei: Uh.. What you talking about Hwoarang..? I was just making sure Nina wasn't getting 

dirty das all man!!

Hwoarang: Hmmmmmm…..

Lei squeals: ALRIGHT HWOARANG!!! I LOVE NINAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! THERE YOU 

GO HWOARANG!! I ADMIT IT ALREADY!!! GEEEEEZZZ!!!

Hwoarang: WHAT??!!?? I thought that you wanted to get mud on yourself. I didn't 

suspect you of liking Nina. 

Lei: …….. WHY YOU LITTLE!!!

Lei chokes Hwoarang…

Hwoarang: GAG GAG !!! HUFF PUFF!!!

Back with the couple…

Law: Did you hear that? Somebody said they loved you!!

Nina: Weird.

Back at the bush..

Paul: That's enough young man!! No need to choke precious Hwoarang!!

Jin: Awwww!! I want him to keep going.

Hwoarang: Me too. GAAAAAAAGGGG!!!

Lei lets go. He blushes. And he… runs as fast as he can without looking back.

Bryan: That was all too funny!!!

Kunimitsu: Let's head back to being bored.

Hwoarang: Your not cool anymore Kuni!! Go home where you belong!!

Kunimitsu: Alright.

Kuni walks home sadly as she slightly glances at the group one last time…

Jin: Hey writer!! Can you skip all that sad junk.

Writer: Sure.

Jin: Thank you.

They return home.

Hwoarang: So what do you guys want to do now?

Jin: Dunno. 

Heihachi: We're bored once again!!

Kuma: No we're not.

Hwoarang: Hey Kuma's back!!

Kuma: yah. I spent all my time trying to ask Panda out. But she scraped me.

Jin: It's okay Kuma. We all have troubles.

Hwoarang: you do, Jin??

Jin: Well yeah. But I don't want to talk about it.

Kazuya: JIN'S CONSTIPATED!!!!!!!

Jin: DAD!!!!!

Heihachi: KAZUYA'S ALSO CONSTIPATED!!!

Kazuya: Dad!!!

Heihachi: SO AM I!!!!!! Whoops.

Heihachi bangs his head on a table nearby.

The rest of the group laughs at the irregular folks.

Hwoarang: Man! Jin keeps making a fool out of himself every chapter.

Baek comes.

Baek: SO, if you think that's funny, hwoarang started to wet the bed 2 years ago.

Hwoarang: …………….

Jin: heh heh heh… HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Oh my stomach!!!

Hwoarang: Shut up Jin!! My nightmares scare the fluid out of me. It's always that Paul 

dream. Where he comes running at you, ready to kiss and stuff.

Jun: Really? I have that same dream!! But I like it. It soothes me.

Paul: For real?

Kazuya: What did you say Jun?!!!!

Jun: Umm well you see honeybun, my devil husband, it's like this, you see. It's where..

Jun zips past kazuya and outside.

Jun: SOWWIE KAZUYA GOT TO GO!!!!

BEEP! BEEP!!

Jun gets hit by a car….

Poor mishima family.. It's always them that ends the chapter with tragedy… tisk tisk…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I NEED PEOPLE TO TELL ME IF THEY LIKE THE CHAPTERS AND STUFF!!! C'MON FOLKS DO IT FOR MEEEE!!! PLEAZE!!!


	10. Jun, Jin, and Nina Mayhem strikes!

Tekken and Things

By TheOne

Doctor: Umm, mister Kazuya sir. You really shouldn't hit Jun like that.

Pound! Pound!

Doctor: I..I..can't watch this anymore.

Doctor leaves.

Jin: Dad!! Will you stop?

Kazuya: What my son?

Pound!

Jin: Ouch. Anyways, you shouldn't hit mumsie. She's hurt right now.

Kazuya: Hwoarang, get the hammer.

Hwoarang: ummm…..

Kazuya: Your next if you don't get me that blasted hammer.

Hwoarang speeds off to the workroom.

Jin punches his dadda.

Kazuya: What da heck are you doing lad?

Jin: I really don't like it when you hit my mumsie!

Kazuya: Well she is certainly my wifee.

Jin: you mean wife.

Kazuya: DO not correct me son.

Jin: make me.

Kazuya: HWOARANG!!!! WHERE'S MY HAMMER?!?

Hwoarang comes back.

Hwoarang: Here you go. Man, that was a long run.

SMACK!!!

Jin: How could you daddie?

Kazuya: you need some sense in your brain sonny.

Jin: But you didn't need to hit me man!! I'm divorcing you!!

Hwoarang: What did you say?

Jin: Oh I meant that I'm not Kazuya's son anymore.

Hwoarang: Whew!! I thought you guys were married or something…

Kazuya: Well is that so, Jin?

Jin: Uh huh.

Kazuya: Well I'm gonna adopt…..

Ganryu: Please be me, please be me, please be me.

Kazuya: Ga-

Ganryu: Yessss!!!

Kazuya: I meant, HWOARANG!!!

Hwoarang: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jun: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ganryu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

After a day or two.

Kazuya: You're my son now Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: I can see that. So can I take over the Mishima Corporation?

Kazuya: No. Let's go buy some ice cream.

Hwoarang: Ice cream?

Kazuya: C'mon.

The two of em skip along happily.

Two days later…

Jin: Hey Kazuya? Where's Hwoarang?

Kazuya: I threw him into a volcano.

Jin: Man I'm glad I'm not your son.

Kazuya: You're my son now Jin.

Jin: Dang it!!

Two days later, everything is back to normal. Including Jun, but she lost her memory.

Jin: Dad, we gotta restore her memory back.

Kazuya: Do we gotta?

Jin: I don't know. But I think we should.

Kazuya: Nah.

Lei: But she's all hyper and stuff.

Jun is running around the room crazily.

Jack: more crazy then me.

Jin: Totally.

Hwoarang comes back in.

Hwoarang: Hi guys. Man that bath was very good.

Jin: you mean in the volcano?

Hwoarang: Yeah. It was a little hot at first. 

Jun comes up to Hwoarang, and licks him.

Hwoarang: Did she just do that?

Nina: Yeah. And I'm gonna to.

Nina licks Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: Man did I miss all this when I was gone?

Jin: I think Jun's craziness is contagious.

Jin suddenly goes over to Hwoarang and pulls his pants down.

Hwoarang: What did you do??? Pull it back up young man!!!

Jin pulls on everybody's pants. Once he go to Ganryu though, he skipped him.

Hwoarang: Oh no!! He's gonna pull down our underwears too. RUNNNN!!!!!

The rest of the Tekken Crew run. The crazy ones, Jin, Jun, and Nina are still in the room.

Law: Does that mean that there gone forever?

Lei: I think so.

Hwoarang: We've got to find the antidote!!!

So the rest of the characters runs to the nearest laboratory.

Lei: Excuse me, but do you have any good scientists that can help us?

Doctor Boskonovitch faces them.

Dr. B: What can I do for you my gentlemen.

Hwoarang: never mind.

Lei: Hey Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: What?

Lei: Your thong is still showing.

Hwoarang: Whoops.

They run back and find the crazy ones dead…..

Writer: How meeesteeereeeous. Tune in next time to see what happens. Short wasn't it? Read and Review!!!


	11. Nina VS Law, What is going on? Find out ...

Tekken and Things

By TheOne

Prologue: You know the crazy ones in the last chapter? Well the writer of this story, TheOne, was so lame, that he didn't find a reason for the monstrosity. Seriously, he is very lame, isn't he? NOT!! Read and find out what overcame the three.

The Tekken Crew return into the room. The three are back to normal.

Hwoarang: Can you guys please explain all that pulling off and licking. Although I sorta 

liked it.

Bryan stares at hwoarang.

Jin: Well, I'll admit it. I really wanted to see your underwear Hwoarang. So I pretended 

to be crazy.

Nina: And I wanted to taste Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: Cool.

Law: NO IT"S NOT!! NINA!!! HOW COULD YOU?? YOU NEVER LICKED ME 

ONCE DURING OUR DATES!!! WAAAHHHH!!!

Nina: I'm not attracted to you like that Law!!!

Law: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!! I hate you so!!!

Nina: Please, Law my dear! You must understand.

Law: I can see it now Nina. You never really loved me!!

Nina: Oh yes I did!! Yess I did!! Please believe me Law.

Law: I weely donta know who to beLEEve.

Nina: You can believe me ma dear.

Law: Oh Nina.

Nina: OH Law…… I HATE YOU!!!!!

Slap!!!

Law: I hate you too!!! 

Slap!!

Nina: You always fed me those oily noodles because of your obsession with your 

restaurant!!!

Law: It's not as bad as having to see socks in your bras to make your busts look big,

Nina: Well at least I don't smell like fish breath!!!

Law: At least I don't bite your lip when you kissed!!

Nina: Well at least I don't scream WHA DAAA like a Bruce Lee wannabe!!!

Law: Well at least I don't wear tight clothes!!

Nina: well at least I don't wear a dress!!!!

Jin: Man that's funny.

Law and Nina start pulling at each other's hair.

Hwoarang and Jin: JERRY! JERRY!! JERRY!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!

After a hour…

Hwoarang: Umm, you guys switched hairs.

Nina: Oh, oops. I guess we pulled each others hair off.

Law: Well actually, I had a wig.

Nina laughs at him.

Hwoarang: So you like me Nina?

Nina: NO I like Jin.

Jin: YOU DO?????

Nina: What? I like Bryan.

Bryan: MALFUNCTIONING!!!! ABORT~ ABORT!!!

Nina: What's all that about, I just love Lee.

Lee: Well I really liked Anna better, but what the heck.

Nina: Oh, I see, well I like Ganryu- never mind. I love Heihachi.

Heihachi: Yeah, we've been going out for about two years.

Nina: But I also like Kazuya.

Kazuya blushes.

Kazuya: We married two weeks ago.

Jun glares at Kazuya.

Kazuya: Sorry, Jun.

Jun starts to cry.

Jun: Why didn't you INVITE me??? I could've made a wedding cake for ya.

Kazuya: Oh really? I thought you'd be mad for marrying-

Jun: I am, but not as much as missing the wedding.

Kazuya and Jin: …………..

Nina: But seriously, I love Lei Wulong.

Lei: ALRIGHT!!!

Nina: But not anymore.

Lei walks away looking at Nina one last time before leaving her forever.

Hwoarang: man we really need a plot for this story. Or else we'll just have to deal with 

who Nina likes all the time.

Paul: Hey!!! Look who's joining us…. DEAN EARWICKER!!!!! I love him… (sighs)

Steve: Well, if Paul's in here, then I'm gone.

Hwoarang: Please stay. He'll be off my back if you're here.

Steve: Alright.

Paul: Look who's here guys, Christie Monteiro!!!! And Craig Marduk!!!

Craig: Get outta ma way chump.

Paul: you messin with moi man?

Craig: What? I don't know French.

Paul: Well you're a wussey!!

Craig: Go beat yourself up dude.

Paul: make me man!!!

Craig stands over Paul. Paul notices that Craig is much taller than he.

Paul: Well, I guess I'll just go on the opened road.

Craig: Oh no you don't!! You need some beatin!!

Craig smashes Paul into the wall. Thus, Paul's gay nature returns to it's rightful owner, 

Dr. Boskonovitch.

Hwoarang: You okay Paul?

Paul: Course!! Go away man!! I'm alright!!!

Hwoarang: Hey, you didn't call me sweetums or anything!!

Paul: Course I didn't.

Hwoarang: So your not gay right?

Paul: Course not.

Hwoarang: Good. So we're coo right?

Paul: Course.

Jin: Okay, now he's annoying.

Paul: Course.

Jin: Shut up

Paul: Course I will.

Jin: Your driving me insane!!!!

Paul: Course.

Jin: SHUDDUP!!!!!

Paul: Course I will.

Jin: AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Hwoarang: Just don't say anything Jin. Then Paul won't say course right, Paul?

Paul: Course!!

Jin: CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Five minutes later, everything calms down.

Yoshimitsu: So what do you guys wanna do?

Jin: I heard there is a fighting championship somewhere. With bands and food and coo 

stuff. Wanna go there?

Hwoarang: Nah.

Jun: How bout we go up to the mountains to sing with the birds?

Jin: ………..mine compared to that suggestion is preeeeteeeeeeee good.

Hwoarang: I am so in!!!

Kuma: So am I!!

King: Me too!

Steve: I have to leave soon, cuz you know. The mafia is afta me.

Hwoarang: We understand.

So the Tekken Crew head up north. To the frosty mountains. They happily take picnic 

baskets.. Read and Review.


	12. Up, up, up at the mountain! R & R!

Tekken and Things

By TheOne

Chapter 12

Up at the mountain of, well, the mountain of the mountain….never mind…

Jin: My mom is having a pretty good time here.

Nina: Yeah, for her.

Jin: That's what I just said, Nina.

Nina: Oh.

Jin: You in a bad mood or something?

Nina: No.

Jin: Want some rice balls? There really good.

Nina: really? Maybe just one.

Jin: yeah, my mom made it.

Nina: Never mind then.

Jin: So are you in a bad mood are something like that?

Nina: No!

Jin: Are you sure cuz I can get you some hot tea.

Nina: Really? Maybe just a sip.

Jin: Ganryu made it.

Nina: Never mind then.

Jin: I see. So are you in a bad mood?

Nina: NOW I AM!!!! GEEZ!!!

Jin: Sorry, I am so sorry man.

Nina: Grrrrr……

Jin: Okay, okay I'll just shut my mouth for now.

Nina: Uh hmmmm.

Jin: Alright, I'll shut it for today.

Nina: Excuse me?

Jin: Okay!! Alright!!! For a week.

Nina: That's more like it. Now I'm in a better mood.

Jin: Cool.

With Ganryu…

Jun: You squashed that bird!!!

Ganryu: I did not!! I swear!!

Jun: That does not save you!!

Ganryu: Hey don't get mad. You farted awhile ago right? Maybe that's how it got killed.

Jun: Alright, that's it!! I'm putting you into a weight loss program.

Hwoarang: That'll never work.

Ganryu: What'd you just say?

Hwoarang: I'll just too-da-loo.

Jun: I called The Women's Center, and they have signed you up.

Ganryu: What?!?!?! You signed me up at a women's center???

Jun: What's wrong about that? Your gay right?

Ganryu: I am certainly not!!! I am so totally like insulted.

Jun: Well you should go there in the morning. Tomorrow.

Ganryu: But, but, but, I have to eat pancakes tomorrow. Sorry Jun.

Jun slaps Ganryu's jelly stomach and it rumbles and jiggles.

Jun: You better go, or else I'll ask Mother Nature to make the birds eat your head off.

Ganryu: Whoa Jun, that's like the most grossest thing you've said, EVER!!!!

Jun: Well I have been working at it a lot.

Ganryu chuckles. Jun blushes.

Jun: Tell you what Ganryu, I like you a lot now, so wanna go to weight control center 

together? Hmm?

Ganryu: Why of course.

Jun: Good boy, now let's grab us some sandwiches.

Ganryu: ALRIGHT!!!! SANDWICHES!!!

With Paul and Hwoarang…

Hwoarang: Man, Jun thinks this is fun? I'd rather be polishing my motorcycle right about 

now.

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang: Man , I really hated it when that gay soul was within you. It freaked me out so 

much, man.

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang: Hey!! Look!! Is that a cave?

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang: Wanna go check it out?

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang: Well let's hop to it bucko!

Paul: Course.

The two of them head off into the cave nearby.

Hwoarang: Pretty dark, huh?

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang: Hey, I see something shining! Do you?

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang runs over and screams like a wussy.

Hwoarang: Wow…

Paul: So what is there- Whoa!!! But what is it?

Hwoarang: GOLD!!!!!

His echoes fill the cave, and it starts to rumble.

Hwoarang: Uh oh. Better grab some, better grab some, better grab some…

Paul: Course.

They hurry and grab some gold off the wall and start running for their lives. But the cave 

caves in….

Meanwhile, with Bryan and Ogre.

Ogre: Can you hook me up with some ladeys?

Bryan: I don't know much people. I lately broke up with Robotica, she was a hottie, but 

she ran away with someone else.

Ogre: Well, umm, Bryan, that person was me.

Bryan: YOOOOO????

Ogre: Yah. But can you find someone else to date?

Bryan: Not with your face.

Ogre: …….

Bryan: Hey, let's go to that place. What's it called, umm…

Ogre: Vandergriff Honda.

Bryan: Yeah, that's it. There's always some cool people there.

Ogre: Alright. But I don't like robots that much. 

Bryan: It's okay, you'll get used to them.

Ogre: Do you really think those hot Civics will like me?

Bryan: Trust me, they will. Let's go eat some sandwiches. C'mon.

Ogre: Alright!

At the picnic area, almost everybody is there, except Paul and Hwoarang…

Jin: Where's Hwoarang and Paul? You don't think that Paul got all gay do you, guys?

Paul: Course not!!!

Jin: Never mind, he's here.

Hwoarang: Sorry were late, the cave caved on us. It had gold in it. I'm more rich than 

Heihachi.

Paul: Course.

Jin: Will you just shut up for at least a second????!!!

Paul: Course!

Jin runs into the river.

The forest patrol walks by.

Patrol Unit: that's not gold, that's fool's gold. A lot of crazy people think they are but 

they aren't.

Hwoarang: ………………………………......

Paul: Course.

Poor Hwoarang, he always seems to be the stupid one. But he's not, check out the next chapter of this ongoing masterpiece. Read and review.


	13. Hwoarang goes to Carnival to Like Scream...

Tekken and Things

Chapter 13

By TheOne

Hwoarang: Well isn't that just great guys? I'm a foo!! Da gold was not real!!!

Jun: There there, Hwoarang. Have some of my asparagus cake. It'll cheer you up.

Hwoarang: Ummmm… NOT!!!!

Jun: Well my work here is done.

Jin: Let's head back home guys!!

Nina: Yeah. It's kinda boring and stuff.

Law: I agree.

Lei: ME TOO!!!

Jack: meeeeeee tooooooooooo.

Bryan: I gotta go to the gas station to refuel, too.

Jun: But, I really wanted to talk to the birds.

Jin: Mom. You did that like twenty four times.

Jun: I haven't talked to the vultures.

Jin: Vultures don't live in forest.

Jun: Just shows what you know.

Jin: ……it…does.

Jun: Oh then never mind. Anyways!!! I really wanted to greet the bears.

Paul: What about Kuma. He's a bear, but you never talk to him!

Jun: Well, I guess. But he's boring.

Lei: And the others aren't? Yeah right.

Nina: Let's forget this conversation now.

Jin: But I'm on a roll here!!! C'mon just a few more minutes.

Nina: NO!!! WE're going home NOW!!!!

Jin and Jun: Alright…..

Back at their..uhhh…hangout place, where they are bored.

Hwoarang: We're bored once again. 

Kazuya: Want to go to the mall?

Nina: I already got what I wanted.

Jin: yeah yeah, that inviso-top clothes.

Nina: Yeah. That's it.

Lei: So what do we want to do now?

Hwoarang: Let's count all the tekken people here.

Jin: Sounds fun, let's hop to it!!

Hwoarang: There's me, Jin-

Jin: Let me say MY name, dimwit. There's Hwaorang, Me, Gramps-

THUNK!!!!

Jin: Man that hurt grandpa!!!

Thump!

Jin: I'll shut up now.

Hwoarang: Okay, me, jin, heihachi, Julia, Jun, Lei, Nina, Anna, Lee, Ganryu, Law, and I 

guess that's all.

Jin: Where's my dad?

Jun: Dunno. Probably at the bar with other women.

Jin: Probably.

Everybody: ………………………………

Jin: Well better go with him!!!

Jin leaves. 

Hwoarang: How bout we hang around at the carnival?

Ganryu: I hate carnivals. I always break the rides.

Hwoarang: Heh heh, that's funny.

Jun: I didn't know that the carnival was here!!

Lee: Neither did I.

Anna: I did.

Nina: I sure didn't.

Hwoarang: Let's go then!!!

Off the tekken crew go, skipping, and hopping away to the Carnival.

Ganryu: Oh!!! There's the food shack!!! I wanna try that new food. I forgot what it was 

called.

Hwoarang boringly says: Popcorn?

Ganryu: Yeah, that's it!

Hwoarang: That's all they sell there. And popcorn isn't new here, dude.

Ganryu: Well I'm going in!!!

Ganryu stupidly runs, I mean walks, to the food shack.

Law: Why'd you wear the inviso clothes again? There staring at us.

Nina: I know.

Law: Well make them not look.

Nina: Alright.

Nina takes the inviso thing off and gives it to Law and switches clothes with him.

Law: Hey, this is kinda comfy I might say.

Nina: Yeah it is. Your clothes are weird.

Law: Hey, don't insult my clothes!!

Nina: You gonna make me? HUH? Huh? ANSWER!!!

Law: No!!

Nina: ANSWER!!

Law: NO!

Nina: ANSWER LOUDER!!!

Law: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Law runs off crying.

Nina: That was funny.

Lee: So what ride should we go on?

Hwoarang: Dunno. You can choose.

Lee: Well than I wanna go on the Swan Lake with Anna.

Anna: Really?

Lee: No, I just wanted to make you feel bad.

Anna: oh…

Hwoarang: Let's just go on the Scream-a-thon.

Lei: Is it scary?

Hwoarang: Let me say it again Lei, let's go on the SCREAM-a-thon.

Lei: Ummm, so is it scary.

Hwoarang: Man, you hopeless.

Lei: I guess I am Hwoarang, I guess I am.

Hwoarang: yes, you are.

The Tekken Crew, except Jin, go off to the Scream-a-thon. To be scared…

Hwoarang: Remember Nina, if you ever get scared, hug me. Okay?

Nina: I think it'll be the other way around.

Hwoarang: Yeah right, there isn't anything that scares me but- AAAAHHHHHH!!!! 

Monster!!!! Like scream! Like scream! Like scream!!! Ahhhhhhh!!! Get me outta here!!!! Scream!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Help!!!! Monster!!!! Oh my gosh, where'd it go? Man, that ghost thing was so freaky and- WHAAAAAAA!!! There it is again. Udduh-dee-duh-duh!!! Ahhhhhh!! Ghost!!! Help!! Like scream!!! Whew, it's gone………………………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nina: Hey, Hwoarang, we haven't even entered the haunted house yet.

Hwoarang: right. Let's go..whew.

Everybody giggles at him. As they enter, they meet a skeleton that pops out of the wall.

Hwoarang: Not scary!!!

A dark damp spot appears on Hwoarang's pants.

Nina: You, you, you, WET YOUR PANTS!!!!!!!!

Hwoarang: Well, I guess, well, I guess it's like, yeah I did. I wet my pants.

Nina: Man, you are so funny.

They finish at the Carnival and return home.

Read and Review this chapter and all the others please!!!


	14. Short Chapter 14

Tekken and Things

Chapter 14

By TheOne

Hwoarang: Man, we're bored again.

Jin: I'm Baaaaack!!

Hwoarang: Whoopeee!! I'm jumping with glee.

Jin: What'd I miss?

Hwoarang: Nothing much.

Nina: HWOARANG WET HIS PANTS AT THE CARNIVAL!!!!

Jin: Dang, I did miss a lot.

Hwoarang: So did you get Kazuya back from the bar?

Jin: hey, don't change the subject man. You wet your pants, even when you weren't 

sleeping.

Hwoarang: Yeah, can we talk about something else now?

Jin: No, no! I wanna hear all about your sticky and wet situation.

Hwoarang: I just wet my pants! Okay? So just shut up!!

Jin: Alright.

Hwoarang: Good.

Everybody is quiet.

Lei: So….

Anna: ……

Lee: umm….

Jin: BUT YOU WET YOUR PANTS IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!

Hwoarang goes off with shame and embarrassment.

Kazuya: So what shall we do today?

Jun: Hey, Ganryu and I didn't go to that weight loss center.

Ganryu: I was hoping you wouldn't remember!!

Jun: Let's go chump head.

The two of them walk off into the distance.

Heihachi: Man, everybody's leaving.

Kazuya: Let's go play tennis dad.

Heihachi: okay.

They go off.

Anna: Hey Nina?

Nina: what?

Anna: Let's go shopping.

They go.

Jin: Hey Julia, let's just leave. We're the only ones left anyways.

So all of them leave. To be bored once again. Thank you for reading this fanfic, read and 

review. I Hope you enjoyed this fanfic.


	15. Ling's Alive! Oh crap!

Tekken and Things

Chapter 15

By TheOne

After the rest of the Tekken Crew went off on there own adventures…..they came back.

Hwoarang: Hey, lets go to the beach!!

Jin: Nah, that place gets boring.

Hwoarang: Well I think its fun.

Julia: We could go and pray to mother nature to reforest my lands!

Hwoarang: Hey you know! That's not a bad idea. I mean praying to mother nature will 

surely bring the trees and the animals back, then people would stare and say " What the 

heck are those meddling kids going?" Then we have to fuss with them! Gee, that really 

sounds like a great idea, Julia. So shut up.

Julia: Oh okay. I think I will.

Hwoarang: Idiot.

Michelle: Did you just call ma daughter an idiot young man? Hey you listenin?

Hwoarang: Huh? What? Who's talking to me? Oh, you, michelle, yeah, whats up?

Michelle: Ummm, me, yeah I'm michelle, uh huh, ummm I forgot what to say.

Hwoarang: Idiot.

Nina: Hey! At the mall, there selling inviso pants now!!! Anybody wanna come and help 

me find one?

Tekken Crew: …………………….

Anna: I'll come!! Just you and me sis.

Nina: Never mind, I don't feel like it.

Jin: Hey, look! It's Miharu!!

Hwoarang: Who's Miharu? Your girlfriend?

Jin: Well I guess, wait no I'm not!! I already have Nina.

Nina: But I love Steve.

Steve: But I love Anna.

Anna: But I love Lei.

Lei: But I love Nina.

Nina: But I love- oh shut up! Hey Miharu.

Miharu: Hello.

Jin: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?

Miharu: Hello.

Hwoarang: What's wrong? Are you sick?

Miharu: Hello.

Hwoarang: SPEAK!!!

Miharu: Hello.

Hwoarang: Your creeping me out, man.

Miharu: Hello.

Jin: Where's Ling?

Hwoarang: She died remember? Ogre sucked her soul out of her.

Jin: Oh yeah. So why are you here Miharu? It's bad news ain't it, that Ling died?

Miharu: ……………………. YEP!! IT SURE IS!!! I REALLY THINK IT IS BAD 

NEWS! I'M SO SAD RIGHT NOW I CAN'T SLEEP! YEP-A-DEE-DOO-DAH!! SO 

SCARED YA KNOW! YEP!

Hwoarang: Something is clearly wrong with her.

Miharu: hello.

Hwoarang: Will you shut up!!! I can't stand it anymore.

Miharu: Hello.

Jin: So umm, what's your purpose here? Is it anything to do with Ling-

Miharu: YEP! ME! I'M SO SAD! ME! YEP! MOI! THAT'S ME! I'M SO SAD!

Jin: According to my calculations, Miharu seems to reply to me only when Ling Xiaoyu is mentioned.

Hwoarang: Oh really?

Miharu: hello.

Hwoarang: Let me see if it works, Ling-

Miharu: HELLO! ME! I AM SO SAD!

Hwoarang: What is she trying to tell us?

Miharu: Hello-

WHAM!!!!

Jin: Why'd you punch her Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: She was getting on my nerves.

Miharu gets up.

Miharu: Whoa! What happened?

Hwoarang: HEY!! You didn't say "hello".

Miharu: OH, hello. Ling told me to tell you guys to come to Japan.

Jin: Ling did? But she died!

Miharu: Well, Heihachi beat the crap out of Ogre, so the souls were released. But the 

problem is, they didn't go to the right bodies.

Jin: What do you mean?

Miharu: Well, you know that Ogre consumed Bruce Irvin's soul, and Baek's too. So after 

Ogre got killed, the souls fled until they could find a body to live in.

Jin: And….

Miharu: And Ling found Baek's body and now she controls his body.

Hwoarang: What?!?! I'm gonna beat her up for that!!! No one controls my master! 

Especially Ling!

Jin: Well we better get going then.

Hwoarang: I'm coming. Who else?

Many of the Tekken fighters stood up.

Five minutes later…..

Hwoarang stands tall, like a general. They rest of the Tekken Crew stands in rows of 

twos.

Hwoarang: You are about to embark on the most something journey. Anyone who 

doesn't feel good about going to save my master from stupid Ling's soul step away.

Law, Anna, Bryan, Steve, and Kazuya step away. The rest of them follow Hwoarang, 

where they will proceed into the most something journey of their something lives.

Read and Review. And read my other fanfic that will tell of this great journey.


	16. The Quest to Ling Xiaoyu in Baek Doo San...

Tekken and Things

Chapter 16

By TheOne

As the Tekken Crew walks slowly and coolly down the path of something, they…well, look cool doing it.

Jin: man, so what are you going to say when you meet Ling, Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: We shall see my friend, we shall see.

Jin: …okay.

Nina: This is pretty weird.

Hwoarang: Tell me about it.

Nina: This is pretty weird,

Hwoarang: Tell me about it.

Nina: This is pretty weird,

Hwoarang: Tell me about-

Jin: Will you shut up!!!

Bryan: Did you guys know that I came along?

Hwoarang: And..?

Bryan: Just wanted you to know.

Hwoarang: That's nice.

Jin: Hey Hwoarang, how come we're not taking a plane?

Hwoarang: I do not know, so let's go ride one.

They go to Osaka Japan. They walk to the mountains there, where a hidden temple, 

which is not hidden anymore, stands. Hwoarang finds Ling(in Baek Doo San's body) 

singing the Barney song while she is sweeping the floor.

Hwoarang: Ling! You stupid wretched little punk! Come here!

Ling: Oh, hwoarang, umm, hi, I sort of got hold of Baek.

Hwoarang: Did you? Well time to say bye bye.

Hwoarang leaps into the air and unleashes his Hunting Hawk move. That's the end…..of 

Ling again. 

Later back at Korea, the Tekken Crew is bored.

Jin: Well that was a fun trip wasn't it? Watching you beat Ling up. Great, yeah.

Hwoarang: I didn't know she was that weak.

Nina: But don't you wonder where Mast Baek's soul is? It must be in Bruce Irvin's.

Hwoarang: Maybe, but I don't really feel like going to find stupid Bruce.

Lei: Hey! Don't talk bout my buddy like that Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: You gonna make me?

Lei: Well of course I'm not!!

Lei sits back down embarrassed.

Hwoarang: I thought so.

Anna: So what should we do now?

Hwoarang: You tell me.

Anna: Well, how should I know when I asked the question?

Hwoarang: You tell me.

Anna: Argh! Can you go for one minute without being of annoyance?

One minute goes by in silence.

Hwoarang: You tell me.

Lei: See how bored we are?

Nina: I've noticed ever since this fanfic started.

Hwoarang: Okay, I think it's time that we start a club.

Jin: A club?

Kazuya: A club?

Nina: A club?

Lee: A club?

Ganryu: A club?

Jun: What's up chub?

Heihachi: A club?

Hwoarang starts into those cheazy disney music.

Hwoarang: We shall begin a new era!

Jin: We will?

Hwoarang: We shall. We shall begin a new journey!

Nina: We will?

Hwoarang: We shall. Now join me in this happy…little…WORLD!!!

The music stops.

Jin: You know how stupid we looked when we were singing like that?

Hwoarang: Well I…

Jin: So when should we start this club.

Hwoarang: let's just forget it now.

Jin: So you just made a fool of yourself for nothing.

Hwoarang: Exactly.

Lei: Hey, guys, gotta go back to my office.

Hwoarang: See ya.

Lei: Later.

Hwoarang: You know? I have a great idea! Oh wait, I don't! FALSE ALARM!!

Jin: ………

Nina: So what should we do now?

Anna: Well it is my Unbirthday.

Hwoarang: Really? WOW!! YOUR UNBIRTHDAY!!! GEE! SHOULD WE GIVE YOU 

A UN-PRESENT?

Anna: Well I guess no-

Hwoarang: Do we?

Anna: I don't know-

Hwoarang: Should we?

Anna: NO!!!

Anna runs out.

Hwoarang: I was asking her a questions and she freaks out.

Nina: You should really drop all your sarcastic stuff.

Hwoarang: Gosh! I guess I should, shouldn't I? You know! That wouldn't be a bad idea! 

NOT!

Nina: See what I mean?

Jin: Yeah. Hey let's go to my mom's house and grab something to eat!

Nina: Alright!

Hwoarang: okay.

Julia: Alrighty!

Lee: I'm hungry.

Law: Nah, I'll just eat at my restaurant.

Paul: Ain't ma style.

Kuma: I'm going hunting.

Ganryu: I'm heading to a buffet.

Kazuya: I have to murder someone, sorry.

Heihachi: I have an appointment at the spa.

Jin: Alright! Alright! I don't need any reasons.

Everybody: oh.

Jin, Hwoarang, Nina, Lee, Julia, and some others head over to Jin's crazy mum. Read and 

Review!! And all my other chapters, or else!


	17. Heihachi's Virtual PENUS! OMG!

The Tekken Clubhouse

By TheOne

I was going to make a whole new story of this. But I think the fan fiction host would delete it for doing that. Anyways, just read it, and remember, I changed the the title of this fic. Read and Enjoy my all NEW longer chappies of long laughter.

Jin: So Hwoarang, where are we going to put our clubhouse?

Hwoarang: I really don't know. I'm kinda new at this. Do you know anybody who's good 

at doing this stuff Jin, cause I really need-

Heihachi: step aside, pipsqueak!

Hwoarang: YESSIR!

Heihachi: Now first things first, where is your clubhouse?

Hwoarang: Well I do have a treehouse behind my-

Heihachi: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! A TREE HOUSE? You call that a clubhouse?

Hwoarang: Well I…

Jin: That is kinda funny.

Nina: I'm still bored.

Hwoarang: Me too.

Heihachi: Nonsense! We will have our clubhouse at this new mansion my men built.

Hwoarang: mansion???? Wow.

Heihachi: We shall meet at somewhere at 8:00.

Nina: Okay…

Steve: Okay…

Nina: Stop copying me.

Steve: I wish I could, I wish I-

Bang! Nina shot her assault rifle into Steve's arm.

Steve: you know, that really, really, hurt doncha know?!?!?

Nina: Yeah.

Hwoarang: Okay you guys, let's meet at somewhere with Heihachi tomorrow!!

Somewhere tomorrow…

Hwoarang: Hey where's Heihachi?

Nina: Dunno.

Law: Me neither.

Paul: Course I don't.

Jin: We don't care if you DON'T know!

Julia: Alright.

Lee: Okay…

Ganryu: Man, I'm famished.

Hwoarang: We just came from the bus, you didn't move much!

Ganryu: No I'm famished from being so hungry.

Hwoarang: LAMO!!!

Ganryu: …………

Hwoarang: So where are we supposed to meet Heihachi.

Kazuya: I know where he is.

Jin: Then why the heck did you not tell us?!?

Kazuya: Cuz I totally know.

Jin: Okay, where is Heihachi?

Kazuya: Mind your manners young Kazama Jin.

Jin: Just say Jin. Where is gramps?

Kazuya: I know where he is.

Jin: I know!!! Tell us.

Kazuya: Mind your temper.

Jin: Alright, alright. Now where is he?

Kazuya: Nuh uh uh! Say the magic words!

Jin: Why you!!!

Jin turns into the devil and laser beams him.

Kazuya: Dang! You fried my nippies!

Jin: Cause you didn't tell us where Heihachi's mansion is!

Kazuya: your right in front of it dimwit!

Jin: Huh?

Jin turns around and sees a house twice as big as the White House.

Jin: Hey, I didn't see that there. Right Julia?

Kazuya: Apparently, they've already headed in.

Jin: …. Great.

Kazuya: It sure is my son, it sure is. Let's go get us some ice cream.

Jin: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Jin is sadly dragged to the nearest carnival with his DAD to lick on some strawberry ice 

cream. Poor poor Jin. I feel so sorry for him. Meanwhile in the huge mansion…

Hwoarang: Check out that toilet! It's so, so shiny!!

Nina: Mine's shinier at my house.

Hwoarang: Can I come over to your house tomorrow and have a go at it?

Nina: Sure.

Paul: Oh my…

Jun: Where's Jin?

Hwoarang: I think he's still outside.

Jun runs out to get him.

Hwoarang: So where is Heihachi?

Lee: Beats me.

Bryan: Dunno.

Heihachi: I'm up here…

Everybody looks up. Except Ganryu, since his fat neck wouldn't let him look so high.

Ganryu: Dad gunnit!!!

Paul: Course.

Heihachi: Your in my new virtual, POWER ELIMINATING NEW UNIVERSE 

SANCTUARY! 

Hwoarang: So this is our clubhouse?

Heihachi: Deluded fool.

Hwoarang: Hey don't call me the same thing you called Kazuya!

Heihachi: Well I had to make it catchy. I want to be famous before I die.

Nina: Stop messing around here!! Get us out of here!

Lee: Totally.

Paul: Course.

Heihachi: I'll show you a taste of my power!

Suddenly, Ganryu is surrounded by a beam of light.

Ganryu: Am I going to Heaven?

Heihachi: Actually, I'm going to show you all these delicious food.

Ganryu: Anything but that!

Screens appear around Ganryu which has multiple pictures of scrumptious food. Ganryu 

is tortured, he turns this way, and that, trying not to look at the food.

Nina: That's harsh.

Lee: Totally.

Paul: Course.

Hwoarang: Move guys! Don't get caught within Heihachi's fat hands!

The Tekken Crew run ahead, screaming, especially Lee. They hide together inside a huge 

closet.

Hwoarang: I think we lost him.

Heihachi: AH HA HA! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!! YOUR IN MY WORLD!

Hwoarang: I hate him. RUN!!

They run. Bryan malfunctions and breaks apart. A Beam of light also surrounds him. Paul 

turns to save him, but Nina grabs him, very dramatic.

Nina: NO! Paul! You'll be in the light too if you go and try to save him.

Paul: But I must Nina! But I must!

Nina: You mustn't!

Paul: Yes I do!

They gaze into each other's eyes and….gets trapped in the beam of light. Man that's 

funny.

Hwoarang: So much for them. 

They keep running. Until they see a room marked, SAFE! They run in and breathe in air.

Hwoarang: Man, that Mishima Family is MAD!

Lee: Totally.

Hwoarang: Who else is in our group?

Julia: I am.

Lee: Totally.

Anna: My dress has germs on it!

Lei: Me here.

Law: I want to go to my restaurant.

Hwoarang: That's six of us I think. Now what do we do?

Lee: We need to figure out how to get out of this.

Hwoarang: yeah.

Heihachi's voice comes on.

Heihachi: HA! YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP! THAT "SAFE" MEANT THAT IT IS A 

SAfE WHERE YOU LOCK YOUR MOST PRECIOUS OF PRECIOUS STUFf IN 

THERE!!!!

Hwoarang: Oh no..everybody kick the door open! ONE TWO THREE!

The door breaks open and they run out.

Hwoarang: There's no safe place here!

Lee: Totally.

Heihachi: Anna you will now pay!

The beam of light surrounds Anna.

Anna: No! Not me! I'm too pretty to die!

Screens appear around her, which shows malls, and Neiman Marcus and Banana 

Republic stores being blown up.

Anna: NO!! All those clothes! Heihachi! Your evil! Your evil! No! Stop showing me 

those. STOP!

Hwoarang and the rest run for their lives.

Anna: Don't leave me here!

Law runs back attempting to save her.

Law: Wha DAAAAAAA!!!

He leap kicks into the air only to be trapped with Anna. New screens appear which shows 

Marshall Restaurant being blown to smithereens.

Law: No!!!! WHA DAAA!!! GET ME OUT!! WHAAAAAA DAH!!!

Hwoarang: C'mon guys!

Suddenly, they here Jin's voice.

Jin: hey, gramps. What's up? Oh darn. I dropped my ice cream on your new machine.

Heihachi: FOOL! You ruined my machine! I could've conquered the world, but noooo!!! 

You just had to drop your stupid ice cream.

Jin: Leave the ice cream out of this!

Heihachi: YOU'RE A FOOL!!! YOU HEAR ME?????

Jin: YESSS!

The mansion disappears, and Hwoarang and the others find themselves on an open blank 

field. The Virtual thing, better know as Power Eliminating New Universe Sanctuary, (or P.E.N.U.S.) was gone.

Hwoarang: Whew, now to build my club!

Nina: Thank God, that Jin came.

Jin comes over.

Jin: What went on around here?

Hwoarang: your Grampa trapped us in his virtual P.E.N.U.S.

Jin: EWWWWWW!!!

Lee: Totally.

Lei: Are the trapped ones back?

Jun: Yes, they are.

Ganryu, Bryan, Anna, Paul, And Nina, are back.

Hwoarang: I guess we have to use my ol treehouse!

Jin: Let's!

Please read and Review, I made the chapter longer, too. I worked hard on this so I want to hear you words about it. Thanx, the next chapter will be about Hwoarang making his clubhouse.


	18. Poor ol' Hwoarang

Tekken Clubhouse

Chapter 2: Laugh at Poor ol Hwoarang

By TheOne

Jin: Let's just forget about what happened.

Nina: I can't. I just can't forget Paul's lovely eyes when I stopped him from saving 

Bryan.

Jin: Well forget it!

Nina: I can't!

Jin: 100 percent is trying the hardest, 90 percent is trying, 80 percent is doing it, 70 

percent is looking at the problem, 60 is doing stuff, and the rest is saying can't, and the 

other is percentage is saying never.

Nina: What the heck are you talking about?

Hwoarang: Oh, I'm just sitting here ya know!!!

Nina: Okay…

Hwoarang: Okay! Alright peoples!! Let's move!

Jin: Where are we going?

Hwoarang: To my house.

Jin: This should be interesting.

Nina: Very.

Hwoarang: C'mon folks!

The Tekken Crew head over to Hwoarang's house, which is pretty big for someone like 

him.

Hwoarang: Excuse me? Are you being a rascist.

Writer: Oh no, of course not.

Hwoarang: I thought so.

Writer: Whatever…

Hwoarang: Welcome to my house dudets!

Julia: Cool, house.

Jin: Better than mine.

Jun: Better than mine, too.

Paul: Not as bad as mine buddy.

Hwoarang: Meet me in my backyard.

They walk around the house.

Nina: Ewwww! Is that dog poop?

Hwoarang: Never seen them? Them go spraying off odor when them get mad.

Nina: Whoo!

Jin: man, I think it's spraying it's odor right now.

Hwoarang: no, he's just charging up for the big blow!

Jin: I see. So where are we going to have our clubhouse?

Hwoarang: At my treehouse. I used it when I was younger so I could stare at pictures of 

myself.

Jin: You do that?

Hwoarang: Doesn't everybody?

Nina: I sure do.

Anna: I have a life, so I don't do that kind of stuff.

Nina: I saw you do that just yesterday.

Anna: Nina, shut up. Your ruining my reputation!

Jin: Let's just stay on subject.

Anna: Let's totally.

Hwoarang: There it is!

Anna: Oh my gosh.

Jin: What is that?

Hwoarang: My treehouse.

The treehouse is made of straw stuck together by poop.

Nina: I'm not going to go in there.

Hwoarang: Why not? It is so cool! C'mon.

Hwoarang jumps up into the tree house.

Hwoarang: it smells a bit don't you think?

Jin and the others jump up there too.

Jin: A bit? Hwoarang! It reaks in here! It's worse than Ganryu's BO!

Ganryu: That wasn't very nice Jin.

Jin: Shut up.

Ganryu: Okay.

Hwoarang: Then what do you suppose we ought to do?

Nina: How bout we build a new one?

Hwoarang: That could take a long time.

Nina: Better than this pile of stuff.

Hwoarang: I hate you.

Nina: Me too.

Hwoarang: So do I.

Nina: Okay! Let's get started.

Lei: I'll drive to Home Depot with Nina, and get some wood.

Nina: Why am I going with you?

Lei: Cuz you know. You and Law broke up lately, so now I can totally take over!

Nina: NOT! I'm going to help Law.

Lei starts to cry and drives away.

Nina: Deluded fool!

Meanwhile with Lei…

Lei: Stupid law. He's not even attractive as I am. Although his manly boobs are great. 

Wait! I shouldn't be saying that stuff. I hate him!

Lei reaches Home Depot and sees a pretty gal.

Lei: Hey, what sup?

Gal: Go away! Freak.

Lei: Can't help but try.

He sees another woman, but not as pretty.

Lei: hey, sup man?

The woman who isn't as pretty: How'd you know I was a man? Who told you? SPEAK!

Lei: I..I..I didn't mean you were a man, I was just saying-

Woman who isn't as pretty: Well you better keep your mouth shut! 

Lei: So you are a man?

Woman: Umm, of course not.

Lei: Oh good, so you wanna go out?

Woman: I can't!

Lei: Why not? Your not a man are you?

Woman: Well. ALRIGHT! I AM A MAN! I LOVE TO DRESS UP AS WOMEN 

OKAY?!?!?!

Lei: Oh my dearie me.

Meanwhile back with Nina and Law and his manly you know whats…

Nina: And then Lei's like "oh, well you guys broke up so I can take over!" isn't that 

stupid?

Law: What were you saying?

Nina: I hate you so!

Law: I don't.

Nina: I don't either.

Law: Okay…

Nina: Help me pick up this pack of straw.

Law: Okay.

SLIP!! Nina slips on the poop and socks roll out of her top.

Nina: I wish that didn't happen all the time.

Law: And why do you keep them in there?

Nina: So it looks big.

Meanwhile with Hwoarang and Jin, and his mommy.

Jin: Hey mom and kazuya! Could you stop smooching and start helping?

Jun: Alright.

Kazuya: Nah, I'm going.

Hwoarang: I really don't know what was wrong with my old house.

Jin: Geez! It was made of straw and poop! Poop smells like you! And the straw is as 

weak as you!!!

Hwoarang: So the straw is as weak as-and the poop smells like-hmm-I think I get it-no, 

no, no I don't-then again-wait, the poop smells like you- no, that's not it- I don't get it.

Jin: ……………………

Lei arrives with the wood and the Tekken Crew start to build the house. Which they suck 

at.

Hwoarang: Well we're all done!

Jin: No we're not! We're not even half way through!

Hwoarang: Oh, I think I was talking about the company SNK.

Jin: Huh?

Hwoarang: You know, there done for, they've gone bankrupt.

Jin: uh huh. Right.

Hwoarang: now we're done!

Nina: I think it's a bit lop-sided.

Hwoarang: Actually, your left eye is sort of popped out of the socket.

Nina: Oh.

Squish! Nina pushes back the eyeball back into the socket.

Hwoarang: Disgusting.

Anna: So we're done? Cause that was very hard work.

Jin: What the heck Anna! You were flirting the whole time with Ganryu.

Anna: You saw?!?!?

Anna grows red.

Jin: No, I made that up.

Anna: Oh, good, I thought you saw me flirting with Ganryu.

Jin: So apparently you did flirt with him.

Anna: You saw!?!?!?!

Jin: Never mind.

Anna: Oh good. Whew.

The tree house looks very ugly and breaks down.

Hwoarang: NOOO!!! All our hard work!

Lei: And our money.

Hwoarang: Let's just buy a trailer house for a club house.

Jin: Sounds good.

Read and Review. Next chapter: They will start to browse for a trailer house next chappie!


	19. Eyes Looking At Trailers and LING! AGAIN...

Tekken Clubhouse

By TheOne

Hwoarang: Please Mr. Mishima! I really need the money!!

Heihachi: Why should I give money to you?

Hwoarang: Well you did trap us in your virtual PENU-

Heihachi: Alright! Alright! Just don't say that word.

Hwoarang: Penus?

Heihachi: I told you not to say that word!!!

Hwoarang: you mean Penus?

Heihachi: Ooooo! Why don't you dooo diddddly daddly ee by golly gee diddly doddly 

doo listen diddly to my doddly oo eee diddly squat!

Hwoarang: Uh who-ee-wha-teeee?

Heihachi: Your gonna need to earn the money.

Hwoarang: Why? 

Heihachi: Cuz you said that word I told you not to say!

Hwoarang: Are you talking about Penus? Cause that's not such a bad word-

Heihachi: SHUT UPPPP!!!!!

Ten minutes later, everybody is kicked out of the mansion…

Hwoarang: So much for that. Jin, why didn't you help me convince your gramps to give 

money to us.

Jin: Help you? Nope, I'd never do that.

Hwoarang: you know Jin, for once you really hurt my feelings. I didn't know that you 

were such a cruel pers-

Everybody leaves quietly while Hwoarang expresses his feelings to the air…how sad…

Hwoarang(continues): You're a cruel person Jin Kazama! I truly loved you, but now that 

I see your true feelings toward me, I know I cannot love you anymore. It saddens me to 

know that. Jin? Nina? Law? Lei? Bryan? Paul? Anna? Heihachi? Kazuya? Jun? Ganryu? 

Where are you guys? Oh drats, I think they left without me.

Kuma: Ya think???!?!?!?!

Meanwhile, the others are going to a trailer dealer…

Dealer: hello! Welcome you happy youngsters!

Ogre: What'd you call me punk? Huh?!?! Answer me!!

Dealer: Whoa whoa, calm down my friend. I have a genuine gold plated horn from hell 

that you might like.

Ogre: Proceed with your convincing.

Another dealer comes to Jin and the others…

Dealer: how may I help you miss.

Jin: Are you talking to me?

Dealer: My your very pretty.

Jin: Who're you talking to…

Dealer: And your boobs are just fabulously muscular. I very admire them.

Jin: Hey Nina, I think he's talking to you.

Nina: No, he's facing you.

Jin starts to get uncomfortable.

Dealer: Now, for you my pretty elf, come this way. We have this lovely pink and dazzling 

trailer for sale. It's normally one hundred thousand dollars, but for you my pretty… It'll 

be just plain ol one dollar.

Jin: You must be mistaken. I'm not a girl.

Dealer: My your pretty. Are you like a supermodel or something?

Jin: Well I am a Namco product.

Dealer: Namco? That's one nasty group of people. You couldn't have been there. Your 

too hottt. You should totally be with me. Your just sooo turning me on.

Jin: Ummmm… someone help me.

Lei steps up.

Lei: Are you calling my friend here a girl.

Dealer: Wow, two hot gals in one day. I must be blessed.

Lei: Hey, you shut up! We're not a girl!

Dealer: Oh YEAH! I like this feisty one! Your just burning me up! Keep going!

Lei: SHUT up!!!!!

Dealer: Seriously, I think I saw on you on the sports illustrated magazine in the bikini 

section!

Jin: Hey, you stop that! Shut up!

Dealer: Your soooo pretty. Will you go on a double date with me? I have this friend. And 

he's so handsome. But who to choose for MY date.

Jin: Could you stop. Please.

Dealer: You're the sensitive one aren't you? You're my type gal.

Jin: I'm-getting-angry-now…you-better-quit-it!

Jin face starts to grow purple and wings…

Dealer: Did you just put new makeup on? Cause you seem more attractive.

Jin: YOU BETTER STOP NOW!!

Dealer: Would you like to come to bed-

SPLAT! Jin slashes the dealer's head off and it flies off into the distance still bragging 

about jin's beauty.

Nina: That was pretty violent.

Ling: TOTALLY!!!

Everybody turns around.

Everybody: LING XIAOYU?!?!??!?!?!?

Jin: I thought Hwoarang killed you!

Ling: He did. And Bruce Irvin also killed Baek Doo San. And all our spirits went back to 

the original.

Jin: Wow….Can't believe that could actually happen.

Ling: Well it did. Man, that dealer man sure thought I was hot.

Jin and Lei: YOU?!?!?! That dealer was talking to you?

Jin: Uh oh…

Lei: You killed him for no reason!

Jin: I thought he meant I was hot! Oh my------------------------------------------

Too bad Jin. Good thing nobody saw. Or did they? Find out on Judge Julia, cuz they will have a trial.

Paul: Hey, can we just grab one and go? I have diarrhea and it's starting to-

Pshooooooohhhhh!!!

Jin: Oh man! That's one stinkin fart dude.

Paul: Course.

The Tekken Crew arrive at an open field and they put there stolen trailer in the middle of 

the plains while Paul pushes his hardest to get all that major gas out of his body.

Nina: I still think I smell his fart…

Jin: Me too.

Ganryu: Don't look at me. I'm just eating this cheese here.

Jin: Right. So! Let's get started on this clubhouse. Any plans for the first meeting 

Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: I think we should start putting in some stuff in. Like TV's and couches. You 

know, to make things comfortable.

Ganryu: Foods all I need man.

Hwoarang: You mean you need a life.

Ganryu: I guess, I guess that'll work.

Hwoarang, Nina, Lei, and Jin head over to Walmart to buy some new furniture.

Nina: Ooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! I want that inviso underwear.

Lei: How bout not. We're not spending our pay for your undies. Oh man! Check out that 

boxer!!! That's gotta be the tightest thing man!

Jin: Ummm, right. Hey that TV looks good for the trailer.

Nina: It's $3,000 dollars. We can't even pay for half that!

Jin: My grandy can. I stole his credit card while I visited him this summer.

Hwoarang: sweeeet! Let's buy loads of stuff with that! Oh! Let's buy that movie, ummm, 

what's it called…. Oh yeah. OH JEEBERS I FORGOT!!!

Jin: You mean Scooby Doo? 

Hwoarang: JINKIES!! THAT"S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin: …………..junkies?

Hwoarang: Right-a-roonie!!!

Read and Review folkies!!! Alrighty tootin scootin!


	20. Hwoarang and Jin fight for a Chance!

Tekken Clubhouse

By TheOne

Jin: Man, it's a beaut!

Hwoarang: Yeah, that girl is HOT!

Jin: I meant the trailer.

Hwoarang: Uh right! It's a beaut alright!

Jin: Let's go in guys.

The Tekken Crew hurry in to see there new clubhouse.

Nina: Nifty!

Anna: Totally!

Jin: Pretty coo!

Hwoarang: it's sooo HOT!!!

Lei: Hey Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: It's President Hwoarang now. I'm the head of this club.

Jin: What the heck! I bought all this stuff! I should be the head of the club.

Hwoarang: I made the idea of a club so shut up!

Jin: You gonna make me?

Hwoarang: I bet you can!

Jin: That didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Hwoarang: Who cares. Lei! What were you going to tell me earlier?

Lei: Someone's here at the door, she says that we're gonna have a club war.

Hwoarang: What's a club war?

Lei: It's where the fighters of one club challenge each other to a fight.

Hwoarang: Oh really…

Hwoarang walks to the door. A girl with a mask is there.

Mask girl: My name is Kunimitsu. My clan shall destroy your reputation. I challenge the president of this clan to a duel tomorrow.

Hwoarang: Where?

Kunimitsu: Umm, at the mall.

Hwoarang: Why're we fighting at the mall?

Kunitmitsu: Cause I have to buy a skirt for the prom. Mind your own business.

Kunimitsu leaves.

Hwoarang: This should be a cinch! Kunimitsu sucks as a fighter! I'll break her mask! Then we'll see how ugly her face is.

Jin: I should fight her. I'm the head of this place.

Hwoarang: In your dreams mister!

Jin: nuh uh!

Hwoarang: uh huh!

Jin: nuh h!

Hwoarang: uh huh!

Jin: Nuh uh!

Nina: Shut up!!! Let's have a match between you guys and whoever wins gets to fight Kunimitsu tomorrow.

Jin: Sounds fair.

Hwoarang: But Jin can become a Devil! That's not fair!

Nina: Oh shut up and fight!

Hwoarang and Jin walk out into the open field behind there clubhouse.

Hwoarang: Man, I'm going to beat the crap out of ya!

Jin: In your dreams.

Hwoarang: nuh huh.

Jin: uh huh.

Hwoarang: nuh uh!

Jin: uh-

Nina: SHUT UP!

Jin: yes sir!

Nina: Why you-

Jin: I mean mam.

Nina: Why you-

Jin: I mean granny-

Nina: Why you-

Hwoarang: Pretty assassin.

Nina: Good.

Jin: How'd you do that?

Hwoarang: Nina likes being called a pretty assassin.

Jin: Cool. Now let's fight.

Hwoarang: Already ahead of ya.

Hwoarang unleashes his Hunting hawk move right on Jin's nose. Which starts to bleed.

Jin: Man, you got a cheap shot.

Hwoarang: Fine, let's start over. Ready-

Jin: Already ahead of ya!

Jin trips hwoarang and juggles Hwoarang in the air with an uppercut.

Hwoarang: Hey that was cheap man!

Jin: We're even!

Jin rushes forward and misses his uppercut and meets Hwoarang's feet as he fakes a right and goes into left flamingo and triple kicks Jin to the ground. Hwoarang then gets on top of Jin and does his Neckbreaker.

Jin: Dang…

Hwoarang: you haven't been training have you?

Jin starts to grow enormous energy around him, while purple light glows from Jin's inside. He grows horns and his eyes turn into ruby red. Wings start to sprout.

Jin: Ground Laser Shot!

The beam goes straight through Hwoarang's helpless body and he stumbles backwards.

Hwoarang: Oh man…

Hwoarang gets up quickly and jumps high into the sunlight and blinds Jin.

Jin: Where are you?!?!

WHAM!

Hwoarang lands a quick kick onto Jin's nose. A cracking noise is heard and Jin's nose goes misplaced.

Jin: Oh you fag! 

Jin flies upward and grabs Hwoarang out of the air and slams him down and lasers him down again. He lands on top of him and starts pummeling him pierces Hwoarang with his horns and does multiple comboes with his sharp wings and lasers him while he is floating into death in the sky. Hwoarang lands face down…

Hwoarang: He's still-still-He's still….better….

Lei: Dang.

Nina: Wow.

Jin lands on the ground and starts to grow a peachy color and returns normal but still with flaring eyes.

Jin: Oh I'm dizzy. What the heck?!?!

Hwoarang does his public enemy move and switches stance and lands a kick up high onto Jin's chest. With the last ounce of energy, Hwoarang does his Death Defying Attack (his ten hit combo) on Jin's falling body.

Hwoarang: Na nun ann jull ka yah!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
